My Bad Boy
by randomsmileyperson
Summary: Alex meets Justin in detention. He is the schools's senior bad boy and he likes what he sees when he meets Alex. After an unforgettable detention,Justin tells Alex to call his parents in 5 years to get in touch with him. She does and she is surprised at what she finds. But it doesn't change the way she feels. And Alex is the only one who understands him. What will happen? OOC AU.
1. Detention Like No Other

_Full Summary - Alex Santiago meets Justin Russo, a bad boy senior, in detention one day and the chemistry between them is obvious. Justin is about to graduate so he gives Alex his parents' number and tells her to call it in 5 years and they'll tell her where to find him as it will give them each a chance to grow up and live their lives a bit . So five years on and Alex has forgotten about the whole thing but when she finds the piece of paper with the number on it, it all comes back to her and she wants to see Justin again. She calls the number and his mother simply gives her another number to contact Justin with. He's surprised to hear from her but when he asks her to meet up with him she gets a shock. Is Justin still the bad boy she knew from before or has he changed? AU and OOC._

**A/N: Yes, a new Jalex story! And it's a bit different again. I got the inspiration from watching Gordon Ramsey: Behind Bars where he opened a bakery in a prison and I just started to think of Justin being a bad boy and it intrigued me. And then the '5 years later, call my parents' bit from the movie 'A Lot Like Love' with Ashton Kutcher and Amanda Peet (pretty good movie, not amazing but it has Ashton Kutcher in it). So this plot just formed in my head and I thought, I'll just write it and see the reaction. Most of my stories are quite different from the normal Jalex stuff. Lots of other stories of other shows and stuff have a bad boy kinda storyline (good girl falls for bad boy. Never fails to make a great story. Although Alex isn't a good girl in this. My faves are at the bottom!) and since Justin Russo is never seen as a bad boy I thought I'd give it a shot. He's not like really really bad but, he's no angel... nor is he a murderer so, I can't explain it be he just isn't the nice good guy geek from the show but he is still smart (he's not Justin if he's not smart). So this is my 4th story, my 2nd Jalex multi-chap and as always with me there are adult themes but never anything M rated. Bad boys are always kinda horny though, right? Lol, don't worry. He won't be sex mad but he likes a bit of fun I guess... I think I'll shut up before I end up telling the whole story in the first A/N. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Alex Santiago sighed. She was in detention, yet again. It was quite amazing the amount of times she has gotten detention and she was only 16. She was currently alone, sitting in one of the chairs, bored to death. And it hadn't even officially started yet.

_"Am I the only cool person in this school now or what?"_ Alex wondered, thinking about how she usually had some company. She sighed again, louder and more dramatically this time.

A few seconds later, Mr Laritate, the principal, walked in. "Ah, Santiago. Here early, are we?" he asked the bored teenager.

"Actually sir I think _you_ are _late_. Not setting a very good example, are we?" she retorted, mocking him slightly.

Mr Laritate ignored her comment and looked around. "By yourself?" he looked at his watch (cowboy themed, of course).

"Looks like it. Seems like no one else has made an effort." Alex scoffed.

Mr Laritate shook his head and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her comment. To her, trouble-making was quite serious. She made it her job almost to cause havoc in Tribeca. "Actually, there should be someone else here but they appear to be running a little-"

"Sup, sir!" Mr Laritate was interrupted by a tall, dark haired, blue-grey eyed guy bursting into the room.

Justin Russo. The school's senior bad boy. He was a regular at detention. At 18 years old, he was about to graduate but that didn't stop him getting into trouble. He didn't care for rules much and didn't like being told what to do; he was very independent. No one really knew why he acted up like he did because despite his attitude, he always got the best grades and passed every test with flying colours. He wasn't a prankster like Alex, he preferred winding people up, messing with their heads; teachers, pupils, anyone. And he was partial to fighting as well; he had never lost, he was in very good shape and could throw a good punch. So he was smart, fit, good looking, all that was missing was girls; and he had those too. He hadn't been in a relationship with every girl in his year but he had at least kissed a fair few. He had boundaries of course, he mostly went for girls his age, sometimes a year younger. He wasn't an animal. One word to describe Justin Russo was complicated.

Alex turned to look at him and raised her eyebrows._ "Can't remember seeing him in detention before. I'd remember that."_ she thought giving him a once-over.

"Russo. Do you have a good reason for being late to detention?" Mr Laritate looked at the young man expectantly.

"Actually, yes sir. I do." he replied confidently. "I have," he took a piece of paper out of his pocket dramatically, "a note.". He handed it to Mr Laritate.

He read over the note and sighed. "How can one of my best pupils also be one of my worst." he looked up at Justin. "Best marks in the year for advanced chemistry."

"What can I say? I'm just amazing like that." he shrugged, smirking.

"Just sit down, Russo. It's just you and Miss Santiago here today." Mr Laritate said before leaving the room.

Justin looked over in Alex's direction and when he saw her his grin got wider. _"This should be fun."_ he thought, going to sit beside her. Once seated, he let his eyes trail over her before he met her eyes which were already his favourite feature.

"I'm pretty sure I would've remembered a pretty little thing like you." he raised an eyebrow at her, still wearing his smirk.

"I bet you would." she smiled back. "So, I figure your last name is Russo. Got a first name?"

"Justin. What about you, Santiago?" this boy just oozed confidence, Alex noticed. She decided to tease him a little and play hard to get as he was obviously used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted.

"Alex." she replied. "So how come I've never seen you here before? You don't appear to be a newbie at the whole detention thing." she voiced her thought from earlier.

"No, definitely not. I usually do detentions during free periods since I'm a senior and I hate wasting time after school here." he answered suddenly curious about something. "How old are you?" he asked.

"Sixteen. But I'm seventeen in July."

_"Hm, younger than I'm used to but... I like this girl."_ Justin thought, looking her features more closely. _"She could beat every senior girl hands down in both the looks and, from what I can tell, personality department."_

"I've heard of you I think." Alex looked at him, suddenly feeling a little conscious of the way he was looking at her. Not in a creepy way but like he was... admiring her. "The genius bad boy, right?"

He chuckled at the nickname and nodded. "It is _very_ funny out-smarting a teacher and then seeing their head practically blow up!" he laughed at the thought. Alex laughed too. It was good to talk to someone in detention that had _some_ intelligence as she was usually the smartest person there and that's saying a lot.

"What did you do this time?" Alex's laughter had now subsided to a grin.

"Came in halfway through class and told Mr Simmons that it would be easier to take him seriously if he took off his wig and lost his virginity." Justin looked away with a proud expression on his face, remembering the look on his teacher's face.

"I guess someone had to tell him." Alex had started laughing again.

"Yeah. What about you?" he asked in reply, almost forgetting that a minute ago he was trying to seduce her but he was now simply enjoying her company. He felt comfortable around her, like he didn't need to pretend.

"I prefer pranks. I put the realest looking fake rat in Mrs Martin's desk. I didn't use a real one because I was afraid she would_ literally_ die right there in class. She already had one therapy session a week because of her fear, now she needs at least three and she doesn't go near her desk!" Alex laughed proudly at her work. Justin too was laughing quite hard. He'd had Mrs Martin before and he knew how scared she was of rats; you just said the word and she had a breakdown.

"You are _good_." he complimented.

"I know." she smiled deviously, enjoying the praise.

They spent a while swapping stories and laughing at each others 'work'.

* * *

There was 15 minutes left of detention and Alex was bored of sitting down so she was leaning against a wall while Justin was lying on the teacher's desk. They had actually enjoyed their time in detention. Every now and then Justin would flirt a little but she pretended she didn't notice; Justin knew this which made him like (and want) her even more. He was actually nice around her and she couldn't understand how people could find him an unpleasant person to be around but he just seemed to have a soft spot for the brunette...

"Is this almost over? I need to go home and ignore my homework." Alex moaned. She enjoyed spending time with Justin but she still hated detention.

Justin chuckled and shook his head. This girl is unreal. He peered over at her; she had her head leant back and her eyes were closed and she was playing with a strand of her long hair. Justin decided it was time to make his move. He got off the desk and started walking towards her slowly.

"It was nice to talk to someone who actually has a brain for once." Justin commented, still approaching her.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking earlier." she still had her eyes shut (she was totally going to take a nap after this) but she heard his voice getting closer.

"We think quite alike, don't we?" Justin reached her and put his forearm above her head and leaned it against the wall. "Do you think we're thinking the same thing now?"

Alex opened her eyes at the sound of his voice and it's close proximity. The sight that greeted her was his face only an inch or two from hers' and she looked into his eyes. She could feel herself falling for him; hard.

"That depends on what you're thinking." she teased, running her finger up his arm that wasn't leaning on the wall.

He knew he liked her a lot more than he should but he couldn't help it; he found her quite intriguing. She played by her own rules, she wasn't a typical girl. She was nothing like the girls he usually went for (they were all, well, easy to be honest. They'd let the school janitor make out with them if he tried it on). She liked to play him at his own game. He had a feeling he was falling for her and he knew he couldn't stop it even if he tried.

"Something a bit like this..." he said huskily before leaning in to kiss her. She kissed back loving the feeling. What? She couldn't play hard to get _forever_. Justin was enjoying it too as he was quite impressed to be honest; he wouldn't have guessed she was sixteen the way she was kissing him. He wouldn't dream of doing anything more though, she was only sixteen and not even legal or ready. He liked fun but he'd never do anything like that.

They seemed to lose track of time because before they knew it, Mr Laritate came in. "What in the name of buckaroo are you two _doing_?" he yelled making the teenagers pull apart both wearing a grin on their face.

Justin scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry, sir. Won't happen again." he winked at Alex who giggled, still a bit giddy from the kiss.

Just get out." Mr Laritate shook his head. _"What was I thinking?"_ he thought _"Putting Alex in the same room as the school's womaniser."_

"K. Later Laritate." he saluted him and sauntered out of the room. Alex was just about to follow when Mr Laritate spoke.

"I thought you would've known better, Santiago." he said disappointed. She wasn't the brightest but she wasn't stupid. "I'd stay away if I were you. He's trouble." he warned.

Alex just nodded then walked out to find Justin waiting in the corridor.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" she said playfully, walking up to him.

"Just wanted to give you this." he held out a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Doesn't the guy usually ask the girl for their number?" she asked.

"It's not mine, it's my parents." he said.

"Why?" she was confused. Why would he give her his _parents_ number?

He sighed lightly and stepped closer to her. "You probably won't see me again as I'm graduating next week, I won't really be around much more. So I thought I'd give us both a chance to live our lives for a bit; grow up." he explained. He could be very mature when he wanted to be.

"I still don't get it." she didn't see where his parents phone number came into this.

"Well, in like, what? 5 years or something, if you remember somehow, you can call my parents and they can tell you how to find me. If you want to find me." he smirked.

"Do _you_ want _me_ to find _you_ ?" she asked teasingly.

He chuckled and stroked her face with his hand. "What do _you_ think?" he then leaned down to give her one last kiss before he winked at her and walked away. "Bye." he said before he turned to go.

Alex just stood there and watched him go, wearing a small smile on her face. She put the piece of paper safely in her pocket making a mental note to put it somewhere where it wouldn't be thrown away or lost. All she could think was:

_"Best. Detention. Ever..."_

**A/N: Weeeeeeeeellll... is this story any good? I'm quite pleased with it but it's gonna be hard to write I think. I keep thinking ahead and I'm like 'Oh God..." but I have an idea, it's just putting it into words. I want it not to be complicated but you're gonna have to be confused for a bit if you want the surprise. Well, it's not a big surprise but it's unusual for Justin. And in later chaps you'll find out why Justin is the way he is. It's quite sad but I think quite realistic at the same time. And I said I'd mention my fave bad boy stories and they are:**  
**Put Away the Harley, You're Tutor's Here - SWAC (one of my all time fave stories!)**  
**The River - WOWP (not exactly a bad boy story but Justin does kill people and stuff in it. Very good story!)**  
**How To Change A Bad Boy - Austin & Ally (Lots of bad boy story lines for Austin and this is my fave!)**  
**Like a Playboy - Austin & Ally (Another A&A one but still so good!)**  
**So that's my fave bad boy based stories, there's more but I can't be bothered to write them all down but they're all really good! So if you wanna read more of this story then please REVIEW! Reviews make me smile! :) see!**


	2. 5 Years Later

**A/N: We're onto chapter 2 and it's 5 years later! Wow, so many numbers... Anyway, thnx for the great response to this story! It means a lot! Tragicending1091, vlalita, Pennant, smithsbabe65, deadman68, Santana123, OriginallyUnknown, delenalover2, PeetasCupcake. And I just wanted to say that, in case you don't know, I always use the name Santiago for Alex (in case they ever get married she can be Alex Russo. Hehe.) and her parents will be Louisa and Karl. So the names will be familiar in all my stories unless it's necessary to change them. So in this chap, Alex finds the number and does as Justin says but as I've mentioned she gets a bit of a surprise. That'll come at the end. I don't think this chap will be as long as the last one. In fact I don't think ****_any_**** of them will be as long as the first. That was very long. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

*5 Years Later*

"Hey, Harper." Alex said over the phone. 21 year-old Alex was in her apartment and was bored so decided to call her friend for something to do. She was worried that she might be busy but she was bored so that should've cancelled anything else out.

_**"Hey, Alex. Why are you calling me?" Harper wasn't really busy, but she was still in the middle of baking a cake. She loved baking.**_

"I'm just bored." Alex sighed, picking up a scarf that was thrown across the sofa and throwing it on the floor.

_**"Alex! You are meant to be clearing out all that junk in your closet! You keep complaining about it and you said you were going to do someting about it!" Harper said in a strict voice.**_

"But that's hard work. And I said I was bored not desperate!" Alex moaned.

_**"Alex." Harper threatened. "Do you want me to send Zeke round there. You know how much he **_**loves**_** organising things..."**_

"No! No! I'll do it now!" Alex stood up. She didn't want to be all by herself with Zeke never mind have him going through her stuff.

**"Good. I'll leave you to it then." Harper replied smugly before hanging up. Even though Zeke was her fiance, she knew he could be rather annoying when it came to organising and cleaning. He had a tendancy to sing and dance whilst doing so...**

Alex put her phone down on the table and huffed before going into her room and to her closet. She opened the doors and sighed again at the sight of how full of junk it was.

_"The sooner I start the sooner it will be over."_ Alex thought.

* * *

About an hour later Alex was pretty much done. Most of it wass just crappy stuff from years ago that she thought held some sort of centiment but when she looked at it now she couldn't even remember what that centemental value _was_. She was sitting on her sofa sifting through some old high school stuff (photos, old homeworks, notes passed in class etc.). She opened up one of her yearbooks and a piece of paper dropped out. She picked it up from her lap and examined it and her eyes grew wide.

On it were the words_ 'Justin's parents'_ and then a number. Alex laughed and smiled a the memory of that detention. It was all coming back to her now; the detention, Justin Russo the bad boy senior who gave all the teachers hassle, the kiss and how he gave her his parents number so she could find him in years to come.

_"5 years, he said. Wow, it was like I was meant to find this now!"_ Alex thought, still grinning from the memory of the thrill he gave her.

Alex slowly picked up her phone and dialed the number on the piece of paper. Her hands were shaking; she was worried about a few things. 1. Would their number even be the same? 2. What if he didn't want to see her. Would he even remember her? What if she saw him again and was disappointed? She just didn't know what to expect. She took some comfort from the fact it was ringing. Eventually a woman answered. She could only guess it was his mom.

"Yeah, hi. Um, this is Alex Santiago. I was just wondering, is your son Justin Russo?" she asked nervously. She wasn't really sure what to say.

**_"Yes, he is." the woman, who she now knew for sure was Justin's mom, said in a voice that didn't sound very motherly. "And is there a reason you're calling?"_**

"Yeah, well sort of." she stumbled. "He told me to, um, call this number and you would tell me where he is." she explained.

**_His mother paused before answering. "Oh, really? That's quite strange, isn't it?" she commented in the same voice._**

"Yeah, I guess it is." Alex replied. She was just guessing but she didn't think Justin got on with his mom. "So, uh, do you have a number or something?"

**_"Yes." His mom gave her a number, her voice sounding quite strange, like she was.. annoyed? Angry? Alex wrote down the number.. "So is that all you wanted?"_**

"Yeah, thanks. Goodbye." she said but she had hung up before she could say the last word. _"Rude."_ Alex thought.

She looked at the number and dialed it in and waited for an answer. Someone eventually picked up. It was some guy, it didn't sound like Justin.

"Hi. Is Justin Russo there?" she asked, curious as to who that was. She heard whoever the guy was on the phone shouting.

**_"Hey Russo! Phone!"_** she heard him yell.

_"At least he's there."_ Alex thought, whilst waiting for him to get to the phone. She was suddenly getting even more nervous than before.

**_"Hello?"_**

It was him. He was actually there and speaking to her. Well, he would be if she answered him...

"Hi! I, man this sounds _really_ stupid but I don't know if you remember me? We met 5 years ago and you made out with me in detention?" she was desperetly hoping he remembered or she really _would_ sound stupid. "Alex Santiago?" she added.

**_She heard him chuckle, "How could I forget? The 16 year-old that put a rat in Mrs Martin's desk" he answered._**

"That's me." she laughed a little at the memory._ "At leats he remembers me."_ she thought relieved.

**_"I can't believe you actually remembered to call." he said smiling._**

"I was just sorting through some old stuff and I came across it. Weird, right?" then she remembered something. "Hey, who was that guy who answered?"

**_"Him? Oh he's my, uh, roommate." Justin answered. Alex wasn't really convinced but left it at that. He changed the subject. "So, you still in New York?"_**

"Where else?" she replied. "Why?"

**_"Maybe we could meet up in a couple of days. If you want to of course."_**

"What? Miss me?" she answered cheekily.

**_"Well now that I remember you I _****really****_ miss you." she could hear his smirk in his suggestive comment and laughed._**

"Sure. When and where?" she agreed. He gave her an address, place and time.

_**"Listen, I could talk to you all day but I gotta go." he said charmingly.**_

"Kay. Bye." she wanted to keep talking to him but that might look a bit desperate, right?

_**"Bye gorgeous." he said before hanging up.**_

Alex sat back and sighed happily. _That_ had really cheered her up. She couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

A couple of days later, Alex was heading to the place she arranged to meet Justin. She was a couple of minutes late but surely he would've expected that. She stared at the piece of paper that she'd written the address down on and then looked up to check she was at the right place. But nothing prepared her for what she saw. The address Justin gave her _couldn't_ have been correct. It just _couldn't_. She didn't believe it.

It was a prison.

**A/N: Oooooooooooo! There's the surprise! Justin has been a naughty boy hasn't he? You'll get to find out why he was there in the next chap. All I'll say is it wasn't anything serious (ie, murder, etc). Did you guess? I would've though mentioning Gordon Behind Bars would give it away with the prisoners and behind bars bit. So if you liked it and want more you know what to do! REVIEW! And I accept anonymous reviews too so EVERYONE is welcome to review!**

**Random: I just wanted to share with you guys how I started to ship Jalex. Well, it was a dream. I can't remember it exactly because I'm one of those people who can never remember their dreams. I can only remember small parts but it seems like 10 things happen at once so they make no sense what-so-ever. Anyway, it was the campfire scene from the movie but more romantic, can'r remember the details but when I woke up it took me about 10 mins to realise Justin and Alex are related in the show (I hadn't watched it in a while, I was in a Nickelodeon stage again). But then later on I went onto FF and ever since I've been obsessed with Jalex. Before Jalex I was a huge Channy fan. I still am but since they don't seem to show SWAC anymore it's faded a bit. Now I love Jalex and Auslly equally. So that's how I came to be a Jalex shipper!**


	3. Explanations

**A/N: So, it's time Justin did some explaining, eh? Thank y'all for the fab reviews! Santana123, PeetasCupcake, originallyUnknown, JHABEA143, Im a Skyscraper, Tragicending1091, smithsbabe65; you guys all rock an I'm glad you are all enjoying it and are DESPERATE to see what Justin has done!**  
**Have you guys seen the 30 second clip of Spring Breakers?! It is AMAZING! I can just tell it's going to be fantastic; like a teen movie that is actually pretty dark. And Selena'a acting looks so amazing even though she just talks in the clip. If you haven't seen it, you should watch it!**  
**So this chap will be Justin and Alex reuniting, sort of, and Justin telling Alex what the hell he was in prison for. As I said it's nothing serious and (spoiler alert) it wasn't actually his fault. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

Alex was still stood there in shock, staring at the huge building in front of her not being able to believe he could actually be there.

Unbeknown to Alex, the man himself was watching her. Justin was leaning against the gates, outside the prison, in disbelief also. He couldn't believe she actually came. The girl with whom he'd had the high school equivelent to a one night stand actually came to see him again after all these years. He genuinly wasn't expecting her; he thought she'd realise where he was and run a mile. But no, she came. And he couldn't help but admire the beautiful young woman she'd grown up to be. Standing there in her short-shorts and floaty white vest-top he was glad none of the guys were there to see her as she would no doubt attract their attention; and that was attention she could do without. Eventually he spoke up.

"So you actually came?" she turned her head to him, the shock still evident on her face. "Surprised?" he walked towards her.

"This is a joke, right?" she asked, laughing a little. "You can't expect me to believe you were actually in _prison_?"

"Got my release papers right here. I just got out." he showed her the papers; proof he had in fact been locked up.

"H-how? What?" Alex stuttered. She knew he was no angel but she also knew he wasn't _really_ a bad guy. Well, she _thought_ she knew but now she wasn't so sure...

"Don't worry. It wasn't anything serious. Now how about I take you to get a drink and we can talk." he suggested before smirking. "Unless you want to do something else..." he leaned down a bit but she turned her head to the side, now wearing a small smirk of her own. He rolled his eyes, "Didn't think so. C'mon." he motioned for her to follow, which she did. He couldn't actually believe she was still there, he though she would've ditched him by now.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and smiled. He felt like someone _actually_ cared.

* * *

Alex and Justin sat in a booth at a small cafe not far from the prison. Alex was looking at Justin expectantly, waiting for answer but he seemed to preoccupied with his coffee, which was the best coffee he'd had in months. Alex finally cracked.

"Well?" she asked making him look up at her and raise his eyebrow.

"Well what?" he knew what she meant but old habits die hard.

"Well, would you mind explaining to me how the _hell_ you got put in prison!" she hissed. He just rolled his eyes casually.

"I got mixed up in a robbery that I wasn't even meant to be involved in. They told me they were going to do it another day but they lied and robbed the jewellery store whilst I was with them. I didn't have anything on me but I was considered an accompliss and I pleaded guilty because it gets you a lighter sentence. I only got six months but I got released 6 weeks early for good behaviour. The others got about a year and I very much doubt they'll get out for good behaviour." Justin finished his story and watched Alex's reaction. He couldn't really make it out.

"Oh." she said finally. "So it wasn't even you, you just got dragged into something." she summarised.

"Yep. And I do _not_ want to go back in there."

"Why? Was it really bad?" Alex asked. Prison didn't seem like a nice place.

"No it was just _really boring_!" Justin graoned.

"So you didn't have any trouble in there?" Alex questioned.

"No. No one bothered me." Justin put his head back and closed his eyes.

"Why?"

"Ask the guy with the crooked nose." Justin opened one eye to look at her and smirked.

"I though they let you out for good behaviour?" Alex asked in a mocking, sarcastic voice.

"It was only the one guy and it was my first week." Justin put his head forward, both eyes now open and shrugged.

Alex decided to change the topic. "Where are you staying?"

"With my _parents_." Justin scowled and said the words 'parents' like they didn't deserve to be called that.

"When I was on the phone to your mom she did seem a bit... off, when I metioned you." Alex admitted, wondering what the deal was with him and his parents.

"Of course she did." Justin looked angry at the thought of his mom. "She isn't happy with how her little boy turned out, is she?"

"What do you mean?" Alex knew she was being nosy but she couldn't help it; she wanted to know.

Justin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "When I was 4 my parents put me up for adoption. I got passed from foster homes to foster homes; I never got adopted, no one wanted me. I was too reckless; too much trouble. For the first couple of places I was nice, a good kid. But then I just got sick of being pitied. Being the poor orphan boy who's parents didn't want him. So I ditched the good boy and turned into... well, _this_." Justin motioned to himself. "I guess I just put up that front for so many years it just became a part of me." he shrugged looking down.

"So that woman I spoke to on the phone..." Alex drifted off waiting for an answer.

"That was my real mom. They're my real parents. I got in touch with them a month or two before I met you." At this Justin looked up at her, a small smirk on his face. "At first they were happy; they had their son again. But then they got to know me and what I was- am - like and they didn't - don't - like it. I don't know why I bothered to get in touch with them anyway, I never forgave them for giving me up. I can still remember that day." He laughed with no humour. "My first childhood memory is my parents leaving me." he looked up at her for a second before looking away. "I act like this because my childhood was a mess. I act like this because of what _they_ did."

Alex was speechless. She had no idea. "Justin, I-"

He laughed once. "I can't believe I'm telling you all this. You're the first person I've ever told and I barely know you." he smiled at her. "I guess I just trust you somehow." He looked down at his hands again.

"You can trust me. " she assured him before reaching across the table a grabbing one of his hands. "And I promise I won't leave you."

He looked at her hand and held it lightly. "I didn't say anything about that." he looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I won't." she replied honestly.

"And do you think you'll be able to keep that promise?" he asked, returning to his normal cocky self.

"Lets face it." she leaned across the table to get closer to him and whispered, "We can't keep away from each other."

"You have a point there." he smirked, his eyes flicking to her lips and back to her eyes. He looked at her for a few more seconds, teasing her by not moving before standing up. "I'll walk you home. Let's go." he headed for the door.

Alex was left leaning across the table. She opened her mouth and gasped in fake shock before getting up and following him. (A/N: You know that way where you open your mouth and make a weird noise like you're saying 'Rude!'? It sounds like 'Uh!'. Can't explain it but I hope you know what I mean.)

* * *

When they got to Alex's apartment she unlocked the door and opened it and stood it the doorway with a hand on the doorframe.

"So, I'll be seeing you again then?" Justin asked her. Whenever they spoke, everything seemed to always be said in a suggestive manor. Most of the time what they were saying was _meant_ to be suggestive.

"Yeah. You've got my number. Just call anytime." Alex replied. They had exchanged numbers earlier on the walk home.

"Is that an offer?..." he asked, leaning down again but like before, she turned her head away smirking. Justin just glanced at her before kissing her twice; once on her cheek and once further down on her jaw.

She just giggled. "Bye." she said before shutting the door.

"Bye." he returned before she had shut it. He smiled to himself and turned aroud to walk 'home' (he couldn't wait to move into his own apartment). Justin was in a very good mood all because of one girl. Justin didn't know a lot about her but he knew one thing; he _really_ liked her.

**A/N: So that was Justin's explanation and past. He just had a messed up childhood but he's good underneath which we should see more later in the story. Just imagine nearly everything he says or thinks in a suggestive way, even that last thought. If you imagine that it just makes it sound more interesting and more like the Bad Boy character. So did you like it? Want more? Then REVIEW people!**


	4. How He Turned Out

**A/N: Okay so chapter four! And the title refers more to the end of the chapter. Touched by all the reviews so far! PeetasCupcake, Santana123, OriginallyUnknown, smileysteph, Anonymous, smithsbabe65, JHABEA143, Im a Skyscraper, Frances123, EnnaBurning.** **Well, in this chap Justin and Alex are just hanging out like a week or so later, getting to know each other and stuff. Justin still flirting madly and Alex still teasing him. I can't say it'll be very interesting maybe a filler? I dunno, I have no clue what I'm about to write. See I write the first A/N then the story then the last A/N in that order so I really have no clue what will happen. Although sometimes I go back and add bits in. I'll shut up now and let you read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Justin and Alex were walking back towards the Sub Station on Waverly Place where Justin's parents lived. He was hoping to move out soon but he was still looking for somewhere, he just had to find the perfect place in the perfect location (i.e. somewhere close to Alex). They had just spent the afternoon together getting to know each other as in the café Alex had mostly listened to Justin and in detention all those years ago apart from discussing getting into trouble they didn't really do much talking.

So far Alex had learnt that Justin went to college after he left high school to study chemistry and english literature **(A/N: Made up. I don't go to college or live in America so...)** but hadn't put it to good use yet due to the whole prison thing. He knew it was going to be hard to find a job with his criminal record despite his qualifications. She also now knows that he likes kids. She was surprised but then she wondered why. She knew he wasn't a bad guy, she actually thought he was pretty sweet... not that she'd tell him that.

Justin had learnt some things too; like Alex went to college too, to study Art for a year and a half but it wasn't her thing. She didn't feel she could express herself enough with all the deadlines. That and she wasn't what you'd call a hard worker. She also told him about her past boyfriends just to annoy him and tease him about being jealous. He also found out about her job as a receptionist at some hotel, The Carnation **(A/N: Again made up)**. But most importantly he learnt that she's single. He couldn't help it; he just liked her. She didn't judge him and he didn't have to try so hard around her. And sometimes that 'bad boy' front he's had up for years that he can't seem to get rid of slips a little.

"So he _actually_ punched the wall?" she was laughing at one of his stories from his time inside. She found them hilarious.

"Yep. It's amazing how realistic a TV drama can be to effect a guy like that." he shook his head, chuckling a little as well.

She sighed as her laughter faded and they reached the Sub Station.

"I feel like I should be dropping you off at _your_ place first, not the other way round. It's weird." Justin commented. The truth was her just didn't want her to go or go back in there and see his parents.

"Well this way was quicker." Alex said. She's had fun too, she really liked getting to know Justin. What made it more special was the fact that he'd probably never told anyone as much about himself as he had told Alex. She really liked the guy she was getting to know.

"You sure you don't want to come inside? It'd be nice to have company that doesn't hate me." Justin asked, just wanting more time with her.

"If I come inside what are you going to do with me?" Alex put her hand on her heart and pretended to be a little, shocked innocent girl.

"I meant in the restaurant. And I'm not a rapist." Justin laughed at her.

Alex laughed too. "I didn't say you were going to rape me." she told him. "Maybe just take me by surprise." she laughed again.

"Haha." Justin said sarcastically, rolling his eyes but still smiled. He had barely started to lean down when Alex cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows. "What? I was just... going to give you a _hug_." Justin said in a 'duh' tone, opening his arms to back up his lie.

Alex just rolled her eyes but hugged him anyway, wrapping her arms around his neck whilst his went round her waist. It wasn't a hug that 'just friends' would probably share; it was too close but they both knew that. Alex laughed lightly and pulled back a little and kissed his cheek before pulling back completely. "Call me." she winked at him and walked off with a smirk on her face.

Justin stood there, slightly in shock. That was the first time _she'd_ kissed _him_. Well, on the cheek anyway. That small action had made him even happier as he knew she was really starting to trust him. He smiled as he walked into the restaurant and headed towards the spiral stairs to go into the loft.

"What are you so happy about? Actually I'm not sure I want to know." Jerry asked his son.

"Well, let's see. It concerns my life so, no I'm pretty sure you don't want to know or _care_." Justin snapped before going up the stairs.

Jerry sighed. He wasn't very happy the way his son had turned out. When he was a little boy he was such a good child. Even at that young age he said please and thank you. But then when they couldn't cope (they were quite young when they had Justin) and had to give him up for adoption. It was the hardest thing they've ever done. But when they felt they were ready to take him back, he had already gone to another home. And even if he hadn't, they wouldn't be allowed to have him back anyway as it would confuse him. So when he came to their doorstep 14 years later as a grown up 18 year-old young man they were delighted. He had found them and they got their son back. Unfortunately, Justin didn't return the feelings. He hated them for what they did and he still hasn't forgiven them. They explained their situation but he threw their 'excuses' back in their face. He asked that if they were struggling, why didn't they give him up sooner; when he was too young to remember. Both himself and Theresa were shocked by how he spoke to them. The thoughts of how he had grown up to be such a handsome young man had vanished and replaced by thoughts of how he had changed from that sweet little boy to this angry, rude, arrogant person.

When they learnt more about him from the school, it shocked them even more. None of the teachers had a good word to say about him. They couldn't even compliment his intelligence; they said his brains were wasted on him. It was a comfort to know that at least he was well educated and one of the best pupils grade-wise in the school. But ever since then they had never got on with their son as he made his feelings towards them very clear. And when he got arrested and went to jail it didn't help. They thought he was changing, that it was just a phase (a very long phase) and now he'd left school he'd grow up. But no. They were more disappointed in him than anything. There was a part of Jerry that wanted to get to know Justin as he'd never seen a soft side to him and he was sure there had to be one. But to be honest, he wasn't sure. He has no idea who his son really is.

**A/N: Wow, that turned out pretty good, especially at the end! We got to see Jerry's side of things, how he feels about it all. It's quite sad really but hopefully it should all get resolved by the end, right? Well, it was cute at the beginning too. I love how Alex is the only person to know so much about Justin; like they have this special bond (oh that's good. I should use that.). SO if you guys want to read more just go to that box at the bottom and REVIEW!**

**Smiley XxX :) (I'm gunna start doing my signature at the end of each chap now.)**


	5. Max

**A/N: On with chapter 5! Thank you guys for all you reviews and stuff! Ally-Woods-rox, PeetasCupcake, Santana123, OriginallyUnkown, Im a Skyscraper, guest, smileysteph, Ihateluvstories.****I have had total writer's block with this chap! I have things in mind that I want to happen but not this soon in the story otherwise it'll be over quick and boring. So I've had to think of a little filler which involves... MAX! Yep, he's Justin's cousin in this story since it'd be weird if he was his brother and they gave Justin up but not Max. He'll be from Theresa's side of the family since Jake T. Austin is obviously Spanish and has that look and Maria is also Spanish... you get my point! I remember I used to think Jake was cute when he was younger then he grew up and... he got hot. I remember I read somewhere that Justin was described as 'the nerd who got hot'. Lol, so true! Anyway, I'll stop rambling about David and Jake and Spanish-ness and let you read the probably kinda boring chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

"Do you have nothing better to do than laze around on the couch all day?" Theresa complained tiredly to her son. Justin was watching TV in sweat pants and a wife beater. **(A/N: I've always found that name weird...)**

"Well, it's not like I have a job to go to or anything." Justin grumbles in reply. He couldn't wait until he could move out but he needed money to do that. He had savings but he still needed a bit more to get a decent place.

"Maybe you should think about getting one." Theresa couldn't stand the fact that Justin was constantly in this bad mood. She hadn't even seen him crack a proper smile; only sarcastic smirks every now and then.

"So, one minute you're telling me I'll never get a job no one would ever employ me because I'm an ex-prisoner and would be useless anyway and the next you are nagging me to get one?" Justin retorted. His parents really frustrated him sometimes. "Make up your mind, woman." he mumbled the last part, but Theresa still heard it.

"Excuse me?" she was shocked at the way he spoke to her. She walked in front of the TV to block his view. "Woman?"

"Last time I checked that's what you were. Now will you please move, _mother_?" he asked mockingly.

"I am _so sick_ of you-" she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Gonna get that?" Justin raised an eyebrow, giving her an expectant look.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." she crossed her arms and sat down, still fuming.

Justin rolled his eyes and got up to answer the door. When he opened it he was greeted by a familiar face that he was so happy to see at that moment. "Max!" he exclaimed, smiling at the younger man.

"Yo, Justin!" Max greeted and then they did that guy-hug thing. "You got out then?" he asked when they pulled back.

"Yeah, a couple of weeks ago." he answered, still smiling. Max was his cousin but was more like a brother. He couldn't remember him from when he was young because Max would've only been 2 when he was put into care. But he met him after he found his real parents and they had been close ever since. Max didn't judge him and Justin liked having another guy around his age to talk to.

"Cool." Max nodded.

"Hi, Max." Theresa greeted her nephew.

"Hey, tia." Max waved to her. He always called her tia, it was Spanish for Auntie. **(A/N: I do Spanish so I, uh *pops collar* know that. Oh yeah.)** "So maybe we could catch up." he jerked his thumb behind him as a gesture meaning they could go out. **(A/N: Y'know what I mean.)**

"Sure, let me just get changed." Justin headed up the spiral staircase, leaving Max and Theresa.

"That's the first time I've seen him actually smile in a _long_ time." Theresa said. She was quite saddened that her son had never had a genuine smile around her or Jerry and seeing him give one to her nephew so easily after nothing but scowls and smirks to them for the past couple of weeks.

"Yeah, well, he isn't really too fond of you guys." Max pointed out before quickly adding, "No offence."

"It's fine. He makes that pretty obvious anyway." she sighs. "I just don't know what he wants from us."

"Give him time. He can't stay like this forever, I don't think that's possible." Max tried to comfort her as he knew she was hurting. He couldn't imagine treating his parents the way Justin treats his; like he didn't love them.

Justin came down the stairs a minute later dressed. "Let's go." he said, walking past Max out the door.

"K, bye tia." he said.

"Bye, Max." Theresa replied sighing as the door closed.

* * *

They decided to go to a café they used to go to often a few years ago. Max was sitting, his face held a look of deep concentration (on what, Justin wasn't sure) and his fingers were beside his face and he was rubbing them together. He had been doing this for just over a minute when Justin couldn't stand just staring at him with a look of total confusion on his face and he spoke up.

"Max, what the _hell_ are you doing?" he asked, his eyebrows raised in question at his cousin.

"Oh, I'm thinking of growing a moustache." he grinned. Justin now understood that he was pretending to be twiddling with a 'moustache'.

"A moustache?" Justin dead-panned. He always wondered what went through that boy's mind.

"Yeah, cool huh?" he then moved his hand to his chin. "Or maybe a beard." he started to stroke his imaginary beard with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'd stick to the clean-and-shaven look, Max." Justin said.

Max nodded slowly. "What about a mullet-"

"Dude, you look fine!" Justin cut him off before sighing. Max decided to put his hair-related thoughts to the side (for now, he was still pondering the Russell Brand look...) and turn the conversation to a more serious (although anything was more serious than mullets and moustaches) topic.

"So, how have things been." Max asked Justin.

"Not bad. I can't wait until I can move out though." Justin replied.

"That bad?"

"I just want my own space and I can never get that living there. It just... sucks." Justin shrugged.

"Is there anything in your life that _doesn't_ suck?" Max chuckled.

A small smile crept onto Justin's face. "There might be _one _thing that does not suck what-so-ever."

"Really?" Max wasn't expecting that answer. "What?"

"You mean _who_." Justin smiled, thinking of her.

"Ah, I see. Another one." Max sighed, guessing it was another one of his girlfriends, if you could even call them that.

"What do you mean '_another_ one'?" Max simply gave him a look that made Justin roll his eyes. "She's different."

"Different how? Actually, I don't think I want to know."

"Dude, she's not even my girlfriend. We haven't even done anything." Justin chuckled, shaking his head at what Max thought he meant.

"Huh?" Max found this strange. "_Nothing?_"

"Well, not recently." Justin said.

"Care to expand?" Max said, waiting for him to continue.

"We made out in detention 5 years ago." Justin answered casually, taking a sip of his drink.

"You _what_? I'm still lost." Max had always been quite slow but anyone would be lost with this story.

Justin sighed, "I met her in detention 5 years ago, she's your age, we made out, I told her to call my parents in roughly 5 years so we could get back in touch and grow up a bit. Surprisingly she did, so she called me in prison but she didn't know that until she got there, we've met up again a few times, blah blah blah and here I am." he explained.

"That is some story." Max shook his head. "So, you haven't done anything since then?"

"Nah, not really. She's a tease." he smirked a little.

"So are you." Max pointed out. Justin just nodded in agreement. Max grinned, "So... do you like her?"

Justin smirked again, "Like I said, she's different."

**A/N: Huh, that wasn't too bad. I like writing about how Justin's parents find it sad how he's never really happy when it concerns them. And did you like Max's 'hair-related' randomness? The inspiration came from PeetasCupcake when she mentioned he should grow a moustache. I didn't want a hairy Max (lol) so I just thought he'd have one of his weird, random thought moments (we all have those, although Max is probably the only one to say them aloud). And he's older so he had to have a bit of serious time... Plus I wanted Justin to talk to him a little about Alex. And we can see that Justin is very 'intrigued' by Alex and thinks she's 'different'. Hehe... And have any of you heard that new Bridgit Mendler song, 'Ready Or Not'? It is AMAZING! Like seriously catchy and her vocals are fab! Well, did you like it? REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Smiley XxX :)**


	6. Interruptions

**A/N: I am BACK! OK that was random. So thank y'all for the reviews and everything! Thanks to Santana123, PeetasCupcake, Im a Skyscraper, JHABEA143, YaleAce, OriginallyUnknown, sami x3, ase4eva, writer girl 25, moon angle and anyone else in case I forgot someone. Well in this chap we are back to Justin and Alex and their usual suggestive banter and so on. And it's a little cute at parts and you might be annoyed with me a little. Maybe. Just read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

Alex was on her couch giggling at something Justin said. He was over at her place (to get away from the what-seems-like constant glare from his parents) hanging out, talking, laughing and of course, flirting.

"Thanks for letting me hang out here." Justin said once her laughter had died down.

"No problem. I like having you here anyway." Alex shrugged. She meant it, she liked the Justin that wasn't trying to be the, 'big man' or 'bad boy' or whatever. He was more comfortable around Alex but that obviously didn't stop him trying out some 'moves' on her. What? He was only human and old habits die hard.

"Even if it's nearly every day?" he quirked and eyebrow.

"I know. I'm a nice person." she sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Totally." Justin said sarcastically. She nudged him and started giggling again. He seemed to have that effect on her.

"What are _your_ parents like? I don't think you've said." Justin realised. He couldn't remember Alex ever bringing her parents into an conversation.

"Oh." Alex thought for a moment and realised she hadn't. "I just thought y'know with the situation with _your_ parents it might be weird; me talking about funny times with my parents or typical rows all kids have with their them and all that stuff. That and they just never came up." Alex shrugged.

"Alex, I'm not going to have some emotional breakdown if you mention your parents." he looked at her.

"I can't imagine you having an emotional breakdown." Alex smiled slightly. Justin frowned; was it really that hard to imagine him having... emotions? Well, apart from arrogance, anger and maybe the occasional genuine happiness. But in a second he wiped the frown from his face and smiled with her.

"So what are they like?" he asked again.

"Well, my mom is spanish which is where I get my my looks from, but she's originally from Texas. Her name is Louisa. She's care-free, or at least she was more so when she was younger before she had the responibilty of having a kid, so I guess that's where I get that from too. She likes to embarass me mostly by still treating me like a little girl. Typical mom really. My dad, Karl, still likes to think of me as his little girl. He's from Texas too but he had been living in New York for a few years already when he met my mom and she moved here with him. He's a typical dad and hates it when I get a boyfriend. So it's a good thing I don't tell him about _every_ guy otherwise he would've forced me to become a nun or something. He's okay when he gets to know them and hopefully likes them."

"What do you think he would say about me?" Justin asked, interrupting her for a second, smirking slightly.

"Leave out all the bad boy stuff and you might just be fine." she laughed before continuing. "I'm not, like, super close to them but we're not like..." she drifted off, regretting her words fearing Justin would take them the wrong way as she was referring to him and his relationship with his parents. Justin sighed and gave her a look.

"I get it. You're not like me and my parents." he told her, reassuring her that he wasn't going to take it the badly.

She smiled sheepishly; she found it an awkward topic. Well, _she_ did anyway, Justin seemed fine. "Anyway, they were always on my back in high school for all the trouble I caused and then when I dropped out of college... well, they don't have any faith in me academically but other than that they're great." she finished.

"Will I ever get to meet them?" Justin asked.

"Usually every guy _dreads_ meeting the girl's parents." Alex grinned.

"Well, if the guy _dreads_ meeting the girl's parents, then said guy is _usually_ said girl's boyfriend." Justin grinned smugly, moving closer to her on the couch. "So what exactly are you saying?"

"That you are my friend who happens to be a boy." she smirked at him.

"Oh, so we're _just_ friends?" he leaned a little closer to her. "Are you sure about that?"

"I don't know." she whispered. "You tell me."

Justin smiled and leaned in as did Alex. They were gradually getting closer; their lips were almost touching-

_Knock Knock Knock_

They pulled away awkwardly and Alex stood up to go answer the door. Once she had gone out into the hall, Justin groaned quietly and threw his head back in frustration. _"So close..." _He sighed and stood up to see who it was at the door.

* * *

*In The Hall*

Alex sighed and opened the door to find Harper standing there.

"Hey Alex." she greeted.

"Hey Harper." Alex said, with much less enthusiasm than Harper.

"I was just thinking, maybe we could hang out, watch a movie and stuff. Because, y'know we haven't done that in a..." Harper trailed off as Justin stepped in to the hall. "Hello?" she said uncertainly.

"Hey." he nodded his head casually. They all stood in silence for a moment before Alex spoke.

"Um, Harper, this is Justin. Justin, Harper." she introduced them. They each gave a polite smile to the other.

"I guess I should go now." Justin said.

"Kay." Alex said. "Bye."

"Bye." he moved past Harper out the door. "It was nice to meet you Harper."

"You too." she replied, still feeling a bit awkward.

Justin grinned, winking at Alex before leaving. Alex just sighed dreamily, a grin present on her face.

Harper cleared her throat, bringing Alex back to earth. She looked at her red-headed friend who was just giving her a look that said 'you have some explaining to do girl'. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's sit down." she sighed, turning to go into the living room, with Harper following ready to hear all about this Justin guy and what was happening between him and her friend.

**A/N: I know, I'm cruel. But I felt it was a bit too soon for them to get together. And we got to hear about Alex's parents, who will come into it at some point. What **_**will**_** they say about Justin? Lol! Anyway, Harper and Alex will be talking in the next chap but I'll skip the story of how they met coz I'm getting bored of writing about that and there's only so many times you can write/read it. So you people know what to do if you want more... REVIEW! :D**

**Smiley XxX :)**

**Actually, I trust you guys enough to tell you my real name now! It's Ciara (pronounced Ky-ra btw. I know, it's confusing. I like the name but wish it was actually spelt Kyra to save me having to repeat my name to teachers who cannot pronouce it.)**


	7. Harper

**A/N: What up! So I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks to PeetasCupcake, Santana123, OriginallyUnknown, smileysteph, Ihateluvstories, HarryHermioneEdwardBella, Tragicending1091, JHABEA143, crissdq and Im a Skyscraper my new bestie! Love you! And anyone else I've forgotten. **

**EPIC NEWS! READ! There's going to be a new WOWP movie! And Selena is executive producing it! How excited are you! I'm going insane! I'm not sure if David Henrie's going to be in it (Epic sad face). The family go visiting family and then I think Alex casts a spell then there is a Good Alex and an Evil Alex and the Good Alex has to save the world from Evil Alex. How awesome does that sound! I'm just glad they are doing one final thing because Selena said she really, really wanted to do this and it just sounds so amazing! So yeah, I'm happy!**

**Well as I said, Alex and Harper will be talking in this chapter and that they will! Anyway, enjoy and read on my lovlies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

"And you didn't even think to _tell me_?" Harper yelled at Alex who had just finished her story.

"It's not a big deal." Alex rolled her eyes at Harper.

"Not a big _deal_? Alex he is an ex-_con_!" she hissed, her eyes wide.

Alex just sighed; she knew Harper would be like this. She was always very dramatic. "Exactly; _ex_. As in not any more. And besides, you don't know him like I do."

"Know him." Harper scoffed. "I remember Justin Russo and he always played mind games; messed with people's heads to get what he wanted. Who's to say he hasn't changed?"

"Well, maybe he still does; I don't know. All I know is he's not like that with me. He's actually a really nice guy." she shrugged, smiling slightly to herself.

"God, you sound like some sort of lovesick teenager who has a crush on the leather jacket wearing, motorbike riding bad boy player." Harper couldn't believe her friend. She never thought Alex was the naïve type.

Alex laughed.

"What?" Harper asked, frustrated.

"I'm not sure about the whole motorbike and jacket part but..." she drifted off smiling.

"Huh?" Harper was confused for a second but then realisation dawned on her face. "Oh I get it. He makes you feel like a lovesick teenager, right?" Harper rolled her eyes.

"I just... I don't know I can't explain it. I like being around him and he seems to like being around me. I guess we just... get each other."

Harper sighed. "I give up. I almost forgot how stubborn you are." Harper then smiled (or was that more of a smirk?). "Wit until your parents find out you're dating an ex-prisoner."

"We're not dating." Alex protested, not sounding very convincing. But it was the truth.

"Yet." Harper mumbled before standing up.

Alex got up too and followed her to the door. She opened it and Harper stepped out before turning to face Alex.

"Look, it's none of my business, I know that and I can't stop you from seeing him. But you can't say I didn't warn you." she paused to give the brunette a meaningful look. "If he breaks your heart, the only person you have to blame is yourself." That was the last thing Harper said before she walked away.

Alex shut the door and walked back into the living room and sat back down. She couldn't help but think Harper was right.

"_What if he is just playing me? What if he just wants some fun after his time in prison? She was right when she said mind games were his thing. Oh God what if Harper was right? No. No, she couldn't be. Why would he tell her about him being adopted and his troubled childhood just to get in her pants? It didn't make sense... because it wasn't true. I know the real Justin. I know my Justin. Right?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone receiving a text. She picked up her phone and looked at the text.

_**Hope I didn't get you in too much trouble.**_

_**J x**_

Alex laughed. _"__Definitely my Justin."_

**A/N: I wasn't really sure where this was going but it turned out not bad. Quite boring but I'm hoping it should get a bit more interesting as the story goes on. I have high hopes for this story so I'm trying to get it right. I hope I'm doing OK so far! What do you think? Review you beautiful people! Oh and tell me what you think of the new WOWP movie!**

**Random but I felt like telling people I'm totally into One Direction's new song (Live While We're Young), all of Carly Rae Jepsen's songs because her album is seriously good! Even my mum thinks so! And Selena Gomez & The Scene's 1st album Kiss & Tell. That's just what I'm quite into at the moment.**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	8. Bad Parents?

**A/N: Hey guys! So we're onto chapter 7 already! Wow. Sorry if it's a bit late but school suddenly got stressful. Art, Maths, English, Spanish, Admin... it's all too much!****Thanks for all the reviews, they have been amazing! Santana123 (you are always the 1st to review every chap!), OriginallyUnknown, PeetasCupcake, Im a Skyscraper, Ihateluvstories, deadman68, JHABEA143, smileysteph, ThePurhpellNinjah, truthfulies, Crazyfanficlover, vampirechick1918 and anyone else. **

**And I have also been reading the WOWP Jalex story, Perfect Lies which is seriously my fave ever ever story on FF. I am not joking it is SOOO good but she's not updated since April or something. You should check it out, it's about 30 chaps but it's so good you seriously get gripped. Read it, maybe if she got loads of people suddenly reviewing she'd consider continuing? I've PMed her but, nothing so... READ IT! Oh and read One me, and one you by Ihateluvstories, it's an awesome Jalex fic!**

**OK so I know what I want to happen in this story and when but I always find it hard to think of stuff to fill the gaps in with. All I know is I have to think about who I want to be in the chapter and one thing I want to happen then I try and build on that. I've done not bad so far, right? I'll quit with the rambling now! Sorry for the extreme shortness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Jerry and Theresa were sitting at the dining table. It was quite late but not too late and they were talking.

"Yeah, so it would be good to have a little extra help at the restaurant sometimes." Jerry was saying.

"Well, if Justin was like any normal son he probably would but that's never going to happen." Theresa rolled her eyes.

Jerry shook his head before sighing. "Do you ever wonder what he's thinking?" he asked, looking at his wife.

"I'm not sure I want to know." she replied. It was a strange question for him to ask but she had wondered about it. "But, yes it would be good to know. Maybe then we could understand or at least _try_ to."

"He's complicated that's for sure." Jerry sighed again. He found all this... whatever it was going on between them and Justin very exhausting.

Theresa nodded in agreement then for a few moments they just sat in silence. This was the first time they had ever had a discussion like this. After they realised how much Justin hated them and that they couldn't change his mind they tried to block out any thoughts like this. They tried to ignore the hurt they felt whenever they looked at him because as a parent it was the worst thing in the world for your child to hate you. The fact they hadn't been in his life for fourteen years doesn't matter; he's still their son and it still hurts.

Theresa broke the silence, "I've always wondered what happened to him in all those homes he went to; he never talks about about it."

"He never talks about _anything_." Jerry added sadly.

Theresa sniffed. "Are we bad parents?" she looked at her husband and he could see her eyes held tears threatening to spill.

Jerry looked at her for a moment before replying. "I don't know."

They looked at each other again before they heard the door slam. Theresa quickly wiped away any tears and regained composure. They looked up to see Justin walking towards the stairs. He had a small grin on his face but it disappeared as soon as he noticed his parents. He stopped to look at them.

"Family conference?" he asked sarcastically.

They ignored his remark. "You're late." Jerry commented.

"What are you? My parents?" Justin sneered before continuing up the stairs.

Theresa's breath hitched in her throat and this time the tears did fall. Jerry just sat shocked, holding her hand. He's said things before but what he'd just said... that hurt them more than anything. That was one something they just could _not_ ignore. It cut way too deep.

**A/N: Wow, not to blow my own horn or anything but that was pretty good. Not long, very very short but good. I was in the mood for a deep chap. I thought of that line that Justin said at the end and it was perfect. It shows just how he feels towards them. And I'm proud of myself for thinking of that! But don't be too hard on him; we all know now he's sort of messed up and that whole adoption thing scarred him. I have some other stuff planned for Justin; well, one more secret I have planned already but I think only one more cos I don't want him to be like proper seriously messed up. Not sure when it'll fit into the story but soon hopefully. Well, if you liked that and you want more please review guys! And don't worry, there will be Jalex soon! I don't think I can stall for much longer!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	9. Finally

**A/N: Chapter 9 already! Time flies when you're having fun! Lol! And thanks for all the amazing reviews! ImaSkyscraper, PeetasCupcake, Santan123, OriginallyUnknown, Ihateluvstories, Crazyfanficlover, Kima5489, BYEkim, Son of Erebus god of Shadows (epic name!), . Love you guys! So after two whole chapters of no Jalex (IKR?) they are back! Yay! I hope you all enjoy it and read on! Hope you love me after this! ;P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Alex and Justin were in the elevator as they were going up to Alex's apartment. That was where they spent most of their time since Justin did all he could to keep away from his parents and he enjoyed spending time with Alex so it made sense.

"How long have you been out?" Alex asked. She was leaning against one of the walls in the elevator and Justin was opposite her.

"About a month. Why?" Justin answered her.

"So that's almost a whole month with us spending nearly every day together." she replied.

"That's a lot of time together." Justin mused. He didn't realise it had been that long until now.

"I know. And you know what the weirdest part is?" she looked at him with an amused look on her face.

"What?" he asked, a similar look on his face as he moved closer to her.

"I'm still not sick of you." she grinned.

"Really?" he was getting closer now, a small smirk on his face.

"Really." she titled her head to the side watching as he approached her.

"Not even a little bit." he was right in front of her now almost whispering now in a husky voice as he leant his arm above her head as he had done all those years ago in detention.

Just then the door to the elevator opened. "Oh look, it's our floor." she said, pretending to be completely oblivious to his charms as she slipped out of the elevator and headed towards her door.

Justin chuckled and shook his head as he stood up straight and followed into her apartment. He shut the door once he was inside and continued through to the living room. He'd been there so often that he felt very at home..

"I'm thinking of ordering pizza later." Alex said whilst checking her reflection in the mirror on the wall. "Wanna join me?"

"Sure, sounds good." he replied, checking his phone for the time before placing it back in his pocket.

"Great. Is there anything you want?" she asked, fluffing her hair up a little.

"You could say that." he mumbled, smirking. Alex wasn't meant to hear (or was she?) but she did.

She turned round and looked at him, a smirk playing on her lips. "What was that?"

As he did back in the elevator, Justin started approaching her again. "I think you heard me."

"What if I didn't? Could you give me a clue?" she asked innocently with a devilish look in her eyes.

"How's this for a clue." Justin said as he backed her into the wall before leaning down and kissing her. It was slow and sweet... well, it was for about three seconds anyway.

It started to get more rough. All the lust and want they had been keeping inside was coming out. Both had been wanting this for a while now and it felt amazing. They tried to get as close as possible, eliminating any space between them. Eventually they had to pull away to get some air.

"I think that was better than detention." Alex breathed, smiling up at him.

"Well I think I know a way to make it even better than detention." Justin smirked.

Alex just smiled and reached back up to kiss him.

Slowly they stumbled into her bedroom and I don't think I need to explain what happened next...

**A/N: It FINALLY happened! Are you happy? Did you like it? How was it? So many questions! I thought I should keep their flirty banter and make it lead up to... well, that. Just thought I's say I am really likin the BackStreet Boys right now (I Want It The Way is just sooo good!) and Little Mix's new song DNA is simply amazing! Epic! Defo worth a listen! Anyway****I hope you all enjoyed it and please make me very happy and REVIEW!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	10. Another Confession

**A/N: Hey again everyone! How you doin? Good, good. 10 chaps already, wow! So I'm posting this today as it's my 15th birthday tomorrow (:D) and I probs won't be able to go on my laptop much as I'm going out with a couple of friends (a wee shoppin trip with all my birthday money! My fave prezzie!). So to treat you guys not only have I given you a new chapter but a NEW STORY! It's called Rival Romance so plz check it out! You have all been so wonderful I thought I'd go all out! Love you!**

**So, continuing on from that, cheers for all the wicked reviews you guys have given me, they make me mega happy! Santana123, Im a Skyscraper, PeetasCupcake, deadman68, Crazyfanficlover, OriginallyUnkown, Red-Hot Habanero, YouDontEvenCare, Lyannette Zoe Cullen and anyone else. So this is a continuation of the last chap and do you know what that means? A little Jalex fluff but possibly some deep stuff in there too. This is the deepest story I've wrote so far, seriously. Anyway, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

"Pizza's here!" Alex yelled after shutting the door, pizza box in hand.

"Was it here on time?" Justin asked walking into the living room and up to Alex.

"Uh, yeah?" Alex replied, confused.

"Damn, not free then?" he complained.

Alex just laughed. "No. Not everything in life is free, Justin." she said mockingly, as though she was teaching a young child a life lesson.

"That's not always true. I know some good things that are free." he tried to reason.

"Like, what?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Free samples." he smirked, opening up the box to reach in and grab a slice before Alex swatted his hand away. "Ow." he grumbled.

"Very funny." she smirked back. She went to walk past him to go sit on the sofa but stopped and went back a few steps to him. "But also kind of true." she gave him a quick peck before going to sit down.

Justin just stood there smiling. "You want any of this cos I could easily eat it by myself..." Alex interrupted his thoughts.

"Don't you dare." he warned before sitting down next to her and grabbing a slice of pizza. Alex put her legs on his lap and ate her own slice.

There they were, lazing on the sofa, chowing down on the pizza they ordered.

"Who likes pineapple on their pizza? It's just weird." Alex said as she picked the pineapple off her slice of Hawaiian that they ordered.

"Says the girl who likes biscuits and loose corn!" Justin retorted.

"Hey! Don't dis my biscuits and loose corn." Alex warned jokingly.

"I wouldn't dare." Justin grinned.

Alex just smiled and leant over to kiss him to which he gladly responded. She pulled back a bit too soon for his liking and giggled before she finished her last slice of pizza. After she had done so and since he had already finished his she threw the empty box onto the table and Alex being Alex; who knew how long it would stay there.

Alex snuggled closer to Justin as they watched some trash TV. At the moment it was some quiz show and Alex was getting a little annoyed by Justin getting nearly every question right.

"Show off." she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Justin smirked. He could tell he was getting on her nerves a little while ago. It was just fun to annoy her and she was very cute when she was grumpy.

"If you're such a bad ass why are you so smart?" she asked; half annoyed, half curious.

He just shrugged. "I don't know. I can't remember not being smart. I guess I just blocked all the other shit in my life out with learning and education. And it just seemed to come easily." Justin had never actually thought about it but he guessed that made sense.

Alex just nodded her head. She was playing with his hair as he seemed to find the crappy game show interesting and just at his hairline she saw a small white mark. A scar?

"What's that?" she asked.

"What's what?" he asked back only half paying attention. It was amazing; anyone would think they'd been together for ages the way they were so comfortable around each other, not just a couple of hours.

"This scar." she answered, touching it lightly so he'd know where she was talking about.

Justin stiffened. He took her hand and pulled it away from his hair and holding it. "Nothing." he said.

"Oh come on! There's obviously a story behind it. Every scar has a story. Look, I have one on my hand from when I was drunk and fell over." she said showing him her hand which had a barely visible white mark on the palm of her hand just above her wrist. He just chuckled at her story. Only Alex would be proud of being so drunk she fell over and now has a permanent memory of it.

"Cute story." he said, trying to keep his attention on the TV screen. It was silent for a few seconds before Alex realised he still hadn't answered her question.

"Well?" she said expectantly.

"Well, what?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "The scar! How'd you get it?" she was getting annoyed again.

"I don't want to talk about it." he mumbled, looking down at her hand which he was still holding.

Alex sighed, rolling her eyes and grabbed his face forcing him look at her. "You _do_ know I'm not going to let this go." she said.

He sighed and put his head back. "I hate talking about it. It makes me feel weak."

"Huh? I'm lost." Alex didn't get what he was saying.

Justin shut his eyes and took a breath before he opened them and stared at the ceiling. "I got it when I was seven." he started. "I was with some foster family and I hadn't gone off the rails quite yet but that home is kind of where it all started." he took another breath before continuing. "It was just this man and a woman. I don't even know why they wanted to be foster parents; they didn't seem to like kids much. I think they were hoping for an older kid though. Anyway, I don't know why but the guy seemed to instantly dislike me. No idea why, but I didn't like him much either. Then one day, he must of got sick of the little snarky comments I made and he just... hit me." Justin said this with barely any emotion, like he didn't care but Alex could see a bit of pain in his eyes; not much but a bit.

"Justin... I had no idea." Alex said quietly.

"I went to another home shortly after that but from that day on I knew I wasn't going to let anyone push me around. And that that would never happen to me again; hence I have never lost a fight." he added quite proudly.

Alex just stared at him for a moment, wondering how someone who seemed so care-free and confident could have such a dark past. "I'm sorry." she said, squeezing his hand as he was still holding hers.

He looked at her and smiled. "Don't be. I'm fine now. You know what they say; what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"You're quoting Kelly Clarkson?" she looked at him.

"What? I'm not... never mind." Justin shook his head. He just let Alex think that, it was easier than explaining to her the origin of that and how Kelly Clarkson did not invent that phrase. "But seriously," he continued, "I'm happy now."

"Really?" she asked.

"Course." he pulled her close, "I have you, don't I?" he kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him and grinned. "Yeah," she kissed him, "you do."

**A/N: Cute and deep, I am so good. Kidding! But I actually thought that was pretty good. Did you guys like it? Please tell me what you thought and REVIEW! And Alex's parents may or may not be in the next chap...**

**Btw I am in love with The Lonely Island, their songs are so amazing and hilarious! I just love Andy Samberg cos he's in Hotel Transylvania which I am going to see at some point. I love Jizz In My Pants, Motherlover and I Just Had Sex. I can't help it, they are too funny! But the weird part is they are actually really catchy! And Bridgit Mendler's album Hello My Name Is... is really good too, her style is really different; kinda funky and in my opinion a little retro kinda feel. I like Blonde, All I See Is Gold and Hurricane.**

**And this is my Auslly loving side coming out; I LOVED the new episode, Backups & Breakups! My fave bit was when Austin & Ally mentioned that it'd be weird if they dated and then it was awkward! Eeepp! I won't spoil anymore!**

**So bye and remember to check out my new story, Rival Romance! Hope you all like it!**

**The soon to be 15 Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	11. Mom, Dad, Meet Justin

**A/N: I'm back! Can't believe how far on this story is already! Now for the shoutouts! ObsessiveWeirdo, Santana123, OriginallyUnkown, Im a Skyscraper, Crazyfanficlover, JHABEA143, Superstorment, welcome309, AngieCool, roganjalex, MidnightFlame13968. I just love you guys! And I had a great birthday, shame about the rain but hey, it is Scotland! Lol. Thanks for the birthday wishes! So in this chap, as the title says, Justin will be meeting Alex's parents! Wonder how this will go? Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

It was a warm day in New York, just right. People were out enjoying the weather. And one of those people was Justin. He was taking a stroll through the park by himself. These days it was rare for him to be without Alex but she had to have lunch with her parents. Something about 'bonding'. So needless to say Justin was quite bored. He didn't really have any friends; he never really had. In High School he had people he hung out with but they weren't _real_ friends, just some other boys who liked getting into trouble. And the few that he did have were in jail and would probably be considered no-gooders **(A/N: I'm pretty sure that's a word...) **and considering Justin was an almost reformed character, perhaps a little rough around the edges, he probably wouldn't even consider _them_ friends. Luckily he was used to being mostly by himself but now he had Alex he couldn't help but miss her a little.

Speaking of Alex and more specifically her parents; he wondered how they were getting on. It made him even more curious to see what they were like. And he did want to meet them although now that he and Alex were together it made him slightly nervous. What? He was her boyfriend now and it was normal for the boyfriend to feel nervous about meeting the girl's parents.

As Justin continued his walk, he was looking around and his eyes landed on something that smirk and sweat at the same time – Alex sitting outside at a table with, he assumed, her parents. Talk about speak of devil.

They looked sort of like Alex's description of them and he could see the resemblance. They were talking and occasionally laughing but he could see that Alex was a tad bored. Justin chuckled to himself before he got a sudden wave of confidence as he begun to walk in their direction. Not entirely sure where he was going with this Justin just did what felt natural.

"Hey gorgeous!" he said as he reached the table and as soon as Alex turned her head to look at the owner of the all-too-familiar voice he kissed her. After a couple of seconds he pulled away and looked towards the two confused, shocked and, in her dad's case, angry adults and stuck his hand out for them to shake. "Sup."

"_Smooth, Justin. _Smooth_."_

Not his best move he had to admit but hey, might as well make an impression!

"Um, sup?" Alex's mother said confused and shook his hand lightly before looking at Alex and giving her a stern look.

Alex blushed and looked down before clearing her throat and looking back up. "Mom, dad; meet Justin."

"Ah," her dad said, whilst grabbing his hand and giving it a hard and stern shake, "_Justin_." His shake was meant to be intimidating, to show him who's boss but he didn't expect Justin to return it in the same manner, obviously showing he wasn't threatened by him, all the time with a pleasant smile on his face. The handshake it was a guy thing.

Sensing the tension, Alex's mother introduced herself and her husband. "Well, Justin, I'm Louisa and this is Karl." she said as Karl let go of Justin's hand and give him a look of annoyance and respect.

Annoyance because, judging from the shake, he was cocky and it was almost as though he was 'marking his territory', so to speak on his daughter.

Respect because it showed he was a man who wasn't afraid to stand up for his girl and would probably protect her. A lot can be said in one handshake and right now Karl couldn't work out whether he liked Justin or not.

"Nice to meet you." Justin responded politely.

Louisa, trying to avoid awkwardness, continued trying to converse with her daughter's latest catch. "It's funny, Alex hasn't mentioned a new boyfriend." she laughed, glancing at her daughter who just smiled sheepishly.

"Well we've not been together long but we have known each other a while." Justin shrugged. He then grinned.

"Usually when Alex is nervous about us meeting a boy is because she really like him." Louisa smiled.

"Or because she knows we won't like him." Karl muttered under his breath to which his wife responded by nudging him with her elbow making him grunt and be quiet.

"Oh really?" Justin grinned, leaning closer to Alex who was looking down at her hands to cover her blush.

"You are _so _embarrassing!" she groaned quietly.

Justin just laughed. "Nah, it's cute." he said, giving her a kiss on the side of the head and slinging his arm around her shoulders loosely.

Alex lifted her head to glare at him but ended up giving him a small smile, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Louisa saw this and smiled; she had only just met this boy but so far she liked him and it seemed as though Alex _really_ liked him. That look they'd just shared wasn't one she'd seen her share with any other boyfriend she'd had in the past. There had to be something special about him.

"So, how did you two meet?" Louisa asked, getting a little excited.

"We actually met at High School." Justin answered.

"Aww, how cute! Were you in the same class or know each other through friends..." Louisa prompted them to go on while Karl just sat back and... observed Justin. Trying to decide whether he liked him or not.

"No, Justin's two years older than me." Alex answered a little shyly. She always hated these meetings, she just wished the ground would swallow her up, they were so embarrassing! And she knew the worst was yet to come...

"Oh, I see." Louisa nodded, getting slightly concerned about how exactly they met and how old her daughter was at the time.

"I was eighteen and Alex was sixteen." Justin added.

"So you were a senior?" Karl spoke up, obviously not happy that at the tender age of sixteen his daughter was hanging around with senior boys.

"Yeah." Justin answered like it was no big deal.

"And you met where?" Louisa continued questioning.

"_Here it comes."_ Alex thought, knowing where this was going; the start of the downward spiral.

"Detention." Justin said simply.

"Of course." Karl rolled his eyes. "Since Alex spent most of her time in there she was bound to meet a few people."

"Dad!" Alex said through clenched teeth. Her dad always was the most annoying person on earth when it came to meeting her boyfriends. You would think he was always like that but he wasn't; his personality just changed when he me any boys she brought home. She knew he was only doing it for her own good but God was it annoying!

"Might I ask what you were in there for?" Louisa was trying to keep the peace in the situation.

"Teachers never liked me, I never liked them so I liked to piss them off." Justin was so casual about it.

"And he's still a freakin' genius." Alex grumbled. Justin just chuckled and gave her shoulders a squeeze as his arm was still around her.

Louisa could see Karl was about to speak again and, not wanting to cause a scene or ruin anything, she cut him off before he could start. "Well, that's all in the past now and whatever happened then, you seem like a nice guy."

"Thank you." Justin smiled at her. Alex sighed; they took that rather well but that was only the tip of the iceberg. She wasn't sure how they'd take the whole prison thing...

"What about your parents, Justin?" Louisa asked and as soon as she mentioned the 'P' word, the smile slipped off Justin's face.

"I'd rather not talk about that." he guessed the topic of conversation would come up but he was really hoping it wouldn't.

From his tone of voice and the look on his face, Louisa could tell he was serious and dropped the subject.

"So, what was that about being a genius?" she asked cheerfully.

* * *

Just over half an hour later and all four were laughing and getting along. Even Karl had eventually cracked and decided he liked Justin (much to Alex's relief). Everything was, well, great.

Karl laughed, "You know what? I like you." he pointed at Justin. "Where have you been hiding all these years?"

"Prison." Justin shrugged and as soon as the words left his mouth the laughter vanished and both Alex's parents looked at him; wide-eyed. Alex just put her head in her hands, fearing Justin had just screwed it all up.

"P-prison?" Louisa was shocked; he didn't seem like the type.

"Well, that kind of came out wrong. Only for four and a half months and it wasn't my fault." Justin explained himself. He wasn't going to lie as that might mess it up even more.

"Would you mind telling me what wasn't your fault?" Karl asked, starting to wish he'd stuck to his guns and stayed more serious.

"My friends – old friends – were going to rob this jewellery store but I told them I wouldn't do it. They didn't listen and lied to me about when they were going to do it so I ended up getting involved. They all got at least a year whereas I got 6 months." Justin summarised.

"I thought you said four and a half months?" Karl raised an eyebrow.

"Got out six weeks early for good behaviour." Justin said proudly.

"Not counting the guy with the broken nose." Alex mumbled but her parents still heard it.

It was silent for a moment. And very awkward. The adults were trying to take in what they had just been told and Justin and Alex were hoping he hadn't messed it all up. After another few moments, Karl spoke up.

"Well, that is a bit of a shock but you seem like a decent guy and I don't want to be the one to break my daughter's heart all because you had a bit of a rough past. I suppose that's made you the man you are today." he surprised them all by what he said, none of them were expecting him to be so understanding. He must really like Justin. Louisa just nodded in agreement. Alex smiled and leant into Justin, mouthing a thank you to her dad.

Justin smiled "Thank you." he said quietly. He had this weird feeling. He was being accepted for who he is and he felt like he was being let into the family.

_Family._ He'd always hated that word. But right now, it didn't sound too bad...

**A/N: I liked that ending, did you? And what did you think of Justin meeting the parents? Was it OK? Wow, that's a lot of questions. Feel free to answer them, lol.**

**So I know I always talk about music a little at the end, since I love music. So right now, it's pretty much the same. Loving Leona Lewis right now, her album Glassheart is fab! And, since I do love Girls Aloud I'm glad they are back. It took me a few listens to get used to their new song. Just the sort of talking bits, it's sounds like Beyonce's Run The World song but it's still catchy. And, back to the 90s boybands, I love 5ive's song Everybody Get Up and N Sync are AMAZING! You can tell me what music you're liking right now if you want btw.**

**Anyway, I really hope you all liked it and if you did please review! I'll say it again, anyone can review, don't be scared. Even if it's just a small, 'Awesome!', just leave a little review! Love you guys!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	12. If Only They Knew

**A/N: Everything seems all happy now doesn't it? Yeah, well we still have the issue of Justin and his parents so... Enough of that and on to the shout outs! ObsessiveWeirdo, Santana123, OriginallyUnkown, Crazyfanficlover, smileysteph (Love your reviews! So sweet, thanks!), Superstorment, MarcelineTheV.Q, Zero725, yuki100o, Midnight sky494, Im a Skyscraper and anyone else! So it's Justin and his parents in this chap and sorry it's short!**

**Btw, if there are ever any spelling and/or grammar errors; SORRY! Ignore them, lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

The door to the Russo household slammed as Justin strolled in.

"Where were you last night?" Jerry asked, going to sit down at the table with his breakfast.

"Is that any of your business?" Justin shot back, his good mood gradually slipping away.

"Well this is our house so, yes. Until you get your own place you'll have to answer to us." Jerry replied.

"Well, that shouldn't be much longer because I'm going to start looking." he leaned against the couch, stretching a little.

"With what money?" Jerry asked.

"I'm going to look for a job too. Besides, I have savings." This was one of the most civil conversations they have had so far. Jerry noticed Justin didn't seem as... angry as he normally was. He seemed quite chilled.

"You still haven't answered your father's question. Where were you last night?" Theresa joined the conversation then, clearing up the kitchen after making the breakfast.

"Out." Justin shrugged.

"With anyone in particular?" she pressed and at this she swore she could see a smile cross his face for a second.

"Just a... friend." he answered vaguely.

"Was this friends a female?" Jerry quizzed him.

"Does it matter?" Justin looked up, annoyed with all the questions.

"We're just curious." Theresa shrugged, trying not to aggravate him as she liked the calmer Justin.

Justin just shook his head and headed towards the stairs. "I'm going to get changed."

Once he was gone and out of ear-shot, Theresa sat down beside Jerry. "It's definitely a girl anyway." she sighed.

"Yeah." Jerry agreed. "Wonder what she's like..." he pondered.

"My guess is blonde, likes tight clothing, dim and probably a complete-"

"Theresa." Jerry cut her off.

"Sorry, but what do you expect? The way he is he probably likes _that_ kind of girl."

Jerry sighed. "I can't say I disagree with you."

"Well, if she keeps him in that mood, I don't think I care." Theresa said.

"Yes you do." Jerry looked at her.

Theresa sighed, "Yes I do. I just want him to find someone that'll make him grow up and stop sulking around like a grumpy teenager!"

Little did they know, Justin was at the top of the stair and had heard the conversation and was chuckling quietly to himself. _"__If only they knew..."_

**A/N: Hehe. They don't get that Justin is basically normal and it's just them he has a problem with. Alex is changing him... it's so cute!**

**It's late so all I want to say about music is, Taylor Swift's new album, Red, is AMAZING!**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed that, sorry it's short (my chaps seem to be getting shorter...) and Alex will meet his parents at some point, don't worry! So if you liked it please REVIEW!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	13. Justin's Girlfriend Part I

**A/N: Chapter 13 already and I'm not even thinking of ending it soon! Wow! And as you can tell from the title this will be a 2 part chap but I'm not going to spoil anything! Ha! SO thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews! Santana123, OriginallyUnkown (when are you going to update? I miss your story, it's so good!), ObsessiveWeirdo, Im a Skyscraper, Ihateluvstories, smileysteph, deadman68, superstorment, zabani-chan, romeondjuliet4-ever and anyone else I've missed! As I said, no spoilers, so read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

"_So... bored!"_ Alex thought, lying on her couch. Her arm was hanging off and so was her head so everything looked upside down. She had nothing to do; no work, no shopping and no boyfriend. Justin was meant to be looking for a job and/or a place to live and he said she would be a distraction. She wasn't sure whether to be flattered or insulted.

Alex sighed again. _"__What to do, what to do..."_

Well, first off, she turned the right way up as she started feeling a little dizzy from all the blood rushing to her head. Once she was sitting up straight, she sat and thought about what she could do. Then she had and idea so she got up, grabbed her phone and walked out. She hardly ever took her keys as she has a spare under a tile next to her door and she hated carrying a bag around unless absolutely necessary.

Alex smiled to herself as she headed off to where she was going. Off to find 'something to do'.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Alex knocked on the door. She was starting to regret this but she was here now.

"We're closed!" she heard someone yell from behind the door.

"I'm not here for food!" she yelled back, hearing someone approach the door. After a few seconds it opened, revealing a woman with brown hair, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin a bit like herself.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely, smiling at the younger girl, oblivious as to who she was.

"_Justin is _not_ going to like this."_ Alex thought before answering.

"Hi, I'm Alex Santiago. Justin's girlfriend." she replied, watching as the older woman's, obviously Justin's mother, eyes widened and look her over. I think shocked would be the word to describe her reaction.

"Oh." was all she said before standing aside, a gesture for her to come in. Alex did so and then stood there awkwardly as Theresa shut the door again.

"Who was at the door?" a middle aged man came out from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish cloth and stopping when he saw his wife had a guest.

"Jerry, this is Alex. Justin's girlfriend." Theresa said, watching as Jerry's facial expression turned to one of shock as well.

"I see..." Jerry said. He cleared his throat, "Well, Alex, I'm Jerry and this is Theresa my wife." he introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Alex said politely. The atmosphere in the room was beyond awkward.

"Does Justin know you're here?" Theresa asked her.

"No, imagine his face if he did!" she laughed, finding the though funnier than the two adults who were admittedly a little scared of their son and feared for the young girl.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Theresa looked a little concerned. Alex's laughter died down and she looked at her weird.

"Uh, why wouldn't it be? He'll probably go in a sulk for a little while but I'll win him over." Alex said confidently.

"Really? Won't he get... mad that you're going behind his back?" Jerry continued to question Alex.

"No. Why? Does he normally? I've seen him annoyed but never mad. I bet he looks hot when he's mad. Yeah I can just imagine – wait! I just remembered _how much_ you guys don't get on." Alex stopped her rambling.

"Uh huh..." Theresa just stared at Alex, wondering if they were talking about the same person.

Alex just nodded. "So it's just up the stairs, right?" she asked but before either could answer she had already started heading up the spiral stairs.

"Yeah sure, go right on up." Theresa mumbled sarcastically before turning to Jerry. "Do you think she's got the right Justin?"

"I have no idea." he answered then they both followed Alex up the stairs.

"Nice place. Makes me realise how crappy my apartment really is." Alex nodded approvingly.

"Thank you but might I ask why you came here?" Jerry asked her.

"Wow, you people ask a lot of questions." Alex chuckled. "Anyway, I came because I wanted to meet Justin's parents because I knew if it was up to him I would probably never meet you... and I was just really bored." she added a little quieter.

"I see..." Jerry said. "Are you sure you're talking about Justin _Russo_?" Jerry blurted out after a moment of silence.

"_Jerry!_" Theresa scalded him quietly.

Alex just laughed, confused. "Yeah... I'm _pretty_ sure the guy I have been dating for nearly two weeks, hanging out with for about a month before that and made out with in detention five years ago is definitely Justin Russo."

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Theresa asked.

"Long story, not very interesting." Alex waved her hand and both the adults just nodded.

"What do you, um, see in him? Why do you like him?" the confused mother asked.

"What's not to like; he's smart, kind, funny, good looking, likes kids, other things that would be awkward to mention to his parents... he could probably think of more words being arrogant and swallowing a dictionary and all so that's all I got." Alex summed up, smiling.

"Kind?"

"Likes kids?"

Jerry and Theresa asked at the same time, staring at her like she was insane.

"Sure, don't you know your own son?" Alex shrugged before her eyes widened in realisation of what she just said, "Never mind." she whispered.

"Well we probably still know more than you." Theresa shot back, a sudden wave of confidence and anger coming over her.

Alex snorted disbelievingly, "Really?" she asked.

"Really." Theresa challenged the younger girl.

"What about his time in care? Do you know about that?" Alex took a step forward, her fiery side coming out.

Both parents just look away, not meeting her eye to which Alex just laughed once.

"So if I told you he got taken away from one home because he crashed their car or about the time that he punched one of his foster family's real son, you would know all about that?" Alex raised an eyebrow feeling very smug watching as they had clearly never heard about any of this. And once she got started, she couldn't stop. "_Or_ what about the one home he went to that changed him into what he is now? The one where the guy hit him and now he has a small scar right here," she pointed to the left side of her forehead near her hairline where she saw Justin's scar, "you would know about _that_ would you?" she looked at them expectantly before letting out a cruel laugh. "Of course not."

Both parents just stood in shock after hearing of what happened to their son whilst he was in care and was meant to be looked after. He had never told them about what happened to him in care. Nothing, not a word.

After a few minutes of silence it was interrupted by the door opening and Justin himself had entered the room. He stopped and took in the scene before him; his girlfriend and his parents in the same room, said girlfriend looking pissed off and said parents looking shell-shocked.

"What's going on?"

**A/N: Mwa ha ha! I felt like being evil and doing a 2 part chapter, never done one of those before and I thought this may be quite long so I decided to to Alex and his parents in one chap and then Justin will come into it in the other. Plus it takes up more chaps, lol.**

**So, not much to talk about here. One Direction's new song 'Little Things'... SO CUTE! And I really love Tulisa's new song 'Sight Of You', I love her voice so much! I love her version of Titanium. Still lovin 'N Sync, Taylor Swift etc. Oh! And I love Matt Cardle's new CD, his voice is so amazing, especially for a guy. Yeah, that's it I guess...**

**Well, did you like it? Do you want MORE?! REVIEW and thou shall receive! I am reading Romeo and Juliet at school so I'm feeling quite Shakespearian, lol.**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	14. Justin's Girlfriend Part II

**A/N: Part II! Yay! So I'm glad you all wanted to see what happens next, so thnx to ObsessiveWeirdo, Santana123, OriginallyUnknown, mxn1fan, Im a Skyscraper, Ihateluvstories, xTeionx, theonly117 (please give her some love with her story 'What Happened?'!) and anyone else. Anyway, what will Justin say, will his relationship with his parents get better or worse and how will his parent's react to how he is with Alex? Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

"What's going on?" Justin asked slowly, stepping closer to Alex.

"I met your parents." Alex explained.

"Why?" he was still confused.

"I was bored." she shrugged.

Justin nodded before scanning over his parents faces and smirking. "Not what you thought?" he looked at them. "No tight clothes, no blonde hair, actually has a brain..."

Yes, it was true that Jerry and Theresa were expecting someone a little different, looking at Alex's short-shorts and casual, off the shoulder grey shirt and long, sleek, straight brunette hair. But that wasn't what the shocked faces were for.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alex said, giving Justin a strange look.

"Nothing." Justin shook his head, laughing at Alex's face as she pouted and crossed her arms. He rolled his eyes, "Come here." he pulled her into a hug that wiped the pout of her face as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Suddenly Theresa walked up to Justin to look at his face, "Is it true?" she said anxiously, bringing his face down more to her level and examined his forehead to find the exact scar Alex had mentioned. She let go and stepped back to Jerry who wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she covered her mouth with her hand and made a choking sound. "It's true."

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on?" Justin demanded, looking at everyone in the room.

"That scar. Is it really from when one of your old foster parents hit you?" Jerry asked him. Justin just looked at him, paling slightly.

"How did you...?" Justin trailed off, and then watched as they looked at Alex. He looked down at her, a questioning look on his face.

"I'm sorry. They were just saying how they know you better than I do and I was just trying to prove my point and it just sort of came out." Alex rambled. "You mad?" she asked.

Justin just sighed and shook his head, "No. Guess they would've found out sooner or later." he shrugged, kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair.

Both parents watched them. They watched their son and saw how... gentle he was with her. The way he looked at her and just how he was with her. They knew then there was no need for them to fear for her as Justin would never hurt her. In fact he would probably hurt anyone that tried to hurt her.

He was currently whispering something in her ear, probably something quite funny as they were both laughing. Something they'd never seen their son do before. Laugh. Not smirking, no cruelty to his laugh, just a genuine laugh and a smile.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Theresa asked quietly and was sure she saw, even if just for a moment, his eyes flash with pain.

"I don't like to think about it." Justin replied just as quietly. He watched his dad comforting his crying mother. _"Do they really care?"_

Alex, not being a big fan of the atmosphere that was currently occupying the room, spoke up. "Find anything today?" she asked Justin who looked at her confused for a second before realising what she was talking about.

"Yeah, a couple looked pretty good and I got one job interview for some internship at some news company" he shrugged.

"How the hell did you get that? I expected some check out job at a grocery store not for you to go out and get an even better job than mine on your first try!" Alex said, astonished at how he managed to even to get an interview with no experience.

"I just used my charm and superior intelligence to win them over." he said smugly.

"Life's just easy for you, isn't it?" Alex narrowed her eyes.

"You know it." he winked at her, causing her to roll her eyes and shove him lightly. Both had almost forgotten the two adults in the room who were watching them again. They just found it strange to see their son like this after only ever experiencing the arrogant (well, that was still there they supposed), grumpy side of him that never cracked a smile or a had a nice word to say about anything.

Justin looked up and saw his parents looking at them and cleared his throat. "Come on, I'll walk you home." he said to Alex, ushering her towards the door but she turned around to face him.

"I can walk myself home." she told him and gave him a look. A look that said '_you need to stay here and talk to your parents'._

"But-" he started but Alex cut him off.

"I'll see you later, K?" she raised her eyebrow and he sighed.

"Yeah." he leaned down and kissed her, smiling as he pulled away and gave her another on her forehead.

"Bye." she said, turning to walk out the door.

"Bye." he responded, shutting the door as her figure disappeared down the stairs.

He turned to see his parents, still standing there, watching him. He couldn't face them. Not yet.

"I'm going to my room." he mumbled before heading up the stairs, leaving Jerry and Theresa alone.

It had been an emotional day to say the least.

**A/N: How was that? Was it any good? I want to know! Quite short yes but I didn't want to go on and start repeating myself. You didn't really find out much of their reaction as half the time his parents were in shocked silence. Lol.**

**Have you heard about Justin and Selena? Everyone says they've broke up but I won't actually believe it until there is proper proof instead of what some "insider" said. I hate insiders, always stirring up trouble. I've heard she's just really mad cos of Justin hanging out with some model called Barbara (but she has a boyfriend I think) so I'm hoping it's just rumours. Sorry, I'm a big Jelena fan! Yes, I love Justin but I hate how lots of people are ignoring Selena in all this. Selena is my idol, above anyone, then Demi, then Justin and then some other people. The only reason I hate some Beliebers is that they can be really horrible to any female that hangs out with Justin or someone that hates/doesn't really like him. That's my rant over with... for now, lol.**

**So, back to the story,****please tell me what you thought of it and REVIEW!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	15. The Aftermath

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Smiley here (obviously...)! Dramatic title for a not very dramatic chap, lol. So glad you all enjoyed the last chap! K, let's do the shout-outs! Santana123, OriginallyUnkown, ObsessiveWeirdo, theonly117, Dj11173, brokenangelwings16, loveweirdo and to my 100th reviewer Capt John Price! So I actually have no idea when this will be finishing; it won't be like 30 chaps long but I think it's get into the 20s which I'm excited about! I've been writing out little bits here and there for later on and it's lookin good! Lol, anyway let's get on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

"You are _so _crazy." Justin laughed. Him and Alex were sitting on the surface **(Y'know, the table bit) **of a picnic bench in the park, laughing about the incident with his parents not long ago.

"I know, it's one of my many attractive qualities." Alex flipped her hair, laughing a little too.

"And we all know you have a lot of those." Justin said, giving her a kiss and throwing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side. He leaned his forehead on the side of her head, still smiling.

"I love you." he said simply. At this Alex pulled away and looked at him, her expression a mix of happy and surprised.

"What?" she couldn't really think of what to say. "Are you serious?"

Justin laughed at her reaction (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately; laughing), "Course I am. I don't throw those words around like they mean nothing. Alex, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love you." he stopped to give her another kiss before pulling away. "Deal with it."

Alex just giggled, still slightly in shock from Justin just telling her that he _loves _her! She had this weird feeling; like that feeling that you've never had before but somehow you still know what it is.

"I love you too." she said back, almost in a whisper.

Justin smiled and pulled her in again for another kiss, it lasted longer this time but they broke apart when someone called Justin's name.

"Yo, Justin!" they heard and when Justin looked to see who it was, slightly annoyed that the person had ruined his and Alex's moment but that soon faded when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Max." he greeted his cousin with that guy handshake thing. "How've you been?" he asked.

"Good but apparently not as good as you." he said, glancing over at Alex and giving her a polite smile, to which she smiled back.

"Right. Max this is Alex, Alex this is Max, my cousin." he introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Max said.

"You too." Alex replied. She then looked at her phone, "Damn. I got to go, I'm working the evening shift." she rolled her eyes; she hated work but the fact Alex actually had a job was a miracle in itself.

"Alright, see you later." Justin said.

"Bye." she gave him a quick peck. "It was nice to meet you, Max" she smiled.

"Yeah, I hope I'll see you again." he said.

"Definitely, bye guys." she waved to them as she walked off.

Justin was watching her as she walked away and when he turned his attention back to Max, his younger cousin was giving him a knowing look that seemed to come with an almost creepy smile. "What?"

"So is _that_ the detention girl that's 'not your girlfriend'" he said, using air quotes at the end.

Justin rolled his eyes, "Yes, that's her."

"But now she actually _is_ your girlfriend?" Max pressed, taking a seat beside him were Alex was.

"Yep." he nodded, that same grin he got whenever Alex came up, present on his face.

"And...?" Max made a gesture with his hands for him to continue.

"And... what?" Justin asked, mimicking him a little.

"Do you like her? How much? What's going on?" Max asked, full of questions since A. he wanted to know the details and B. he had not seen Justin this happy since... ever.

"We've been going out about two weeks and I don't like her." Justin answered.

"What? What do you mean you don't-" Justin gave Max a look and then he stopped. "Oh, I get it..." Max smiled at his older cousin, who was scratching the back of his neck, almost as though he was embarrassed. "When did you tell her? Or have you yet?"

"Actually it was right before you came." Justin answered. "Don't worry, she said it back."

"Good. I'm, really happy for you, man. Honestly." he said, shoving him with his shoulder; another guy thing.

"Thanks, Max. That means a lot. Better than my parents response, which to be honest I'm still not exactly sure what that was." he said, frowning a little. He then looked up.

"Uh, Max?" he said, slowly, his face held a look of confusion.

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me you're not trying to grow that moustache." Justin sighed, rolling his eyes. He was referring to the stubble growing on Max's upper lip.

"Oh, yeah! It's not much so far but I'm working on it." he said, excited as he stroked his 'moustache'.

Justin shook his head. "When's your birthday again?" he asked.

"Why?" Max asked, confused.

"Cos I'm going to get you a razor and a year's supply of shaving foam." he sighed, standing up and started walking away as Max followed.

"Ha ha, very funny." Max said sarcastically. "So... no moustache?"

"No." Justin shook his head.

"Beard?"

"Why don't you try a floppy fringe or something. I heard girls dig that." he said, humouring him.

"I might just do that, my friend." Max nodded, deep in thought for a second as they walked before snapping back to reality. "What did you mean about your parents reaction? They've met Alex?"

"Yeah, a couple of hours ago. She was bored so she went round to introduce herself. It didn't go swimmingly but I don't think it went down too well either." Justin said, still trying to work out what his parents might have been thinking.

"Well, did they like her or did they hate her?" Max asked, watching Justin as he thought.

"I'm not sure. They found out about my time in foster care though. I think that knocked them for six more than anything." Justin said thoughtfully.

"Oh... What happens now?" Max looked at Justin and Justin just looked back at him.

"I don't know. All I know is I'm in a better place now so whatever life has to throw at me; bring it on." he smirked.

* * *

Justin and Max talked for a while longer before Justin realised something and called Alex.

"_Hey." she said when she picked up._

"Hey, babe." he replied.

"_You still with Max?" she asked him_

"Yeah but I wanted to ask if I could stay at your later?" he asked, not wanting to go back to his parents quite yet. Plus, he loved staying at Alex's place.

"Sure." she agreed, knowing his reasoning behind it.

"Thanks." he said, pausing for a moment before continuing. "Hey can you order some food in? I'm starved."

"Such a romantic." Alex sighed.

**A/N: That was sooo cheesy, lol! But if you know me, you'll know I love my cheesy moments! Lol. So what did you think? Max came back so YAY! I had to bring him back in, one chap of Max isn't enough. And they said the L word! I felt it was about time.**

**I saw Breaking Dawn Part 2 yesterday! It was... sjdfhkshgfkngfilehjg! I actual can't put into words how amazing it was! No joke. I just wanted to fangirl the whole way through! And cry! Has anyone else seen it? What did you think?**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! And if you did, REVIEW!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	16. Time Will Tell

**A/N: Wazzup! The awesomeness that is ME, here! Jk. So enough about me, lol, thank YOU for all the amazing, snazzy (feeling extra random right now) reviews! Ihateluvstories, Santana123, Capt John Price, OriginallyUnkown, ObsessiveWeirdo, Im a Skyscraper, roganjalex, lovewerido and anyone else who reviewed/faved/followed! This is seriously a filler. I have ideas, don't worry but I just don't want to bring them out yet so this is just a small, fun filler chap. Sorry if it disappoints you but I hope you at least like it! And prepare for more a little more sexual banter. I know; what am I like?! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

"You sure it looks OK?" Justin asked for the hundredth time. He was going for his job interview in a week and was trying his suit on round at Alex's place after he stayed the night.

"Yes, it looks_ fine_! The thing_ I _still find weird is why you took it back to my apartment when I wasn't even there or without asking." Alex said, her tone slightly annoyed.

"It was easier. I'm glad I did now, after what happened yesterday." he replied, giving her a pointed look.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Are we not _over _that yet? I said I'm sorry; you would've had to tell them all that stuff at some point anyway."

"True." he sighed, looking down at himself. He couldn't remember the last time he wore a suit; occasionally he wore a tie and/or a shirt but in a more casual manor.

"Y'know," Alex started, walking up to him. "you look pretty hot in a suit." she grinned, playing with his tie looking up at him.

Justin laughed, "Thought I was the perv in this relationship?"

"Shut up!" she hit him on his chest as he continued to laugh at his own joke. "You are the perv." she giggled.

"Sorry, _babe_, want me to make it all better." he played along, still laughing a little, going in to kiss her neck.

She pushed him off playfully, "That's more like it." **(Selena Gomez song reference! Lol!)**

Justin kept her in his arms though, and they just stood there for a moment, just looking at each other.

"I never thought these corny, cliché moments actually existed." Alex said in a whisper.

"Me neither." he whispered back. "To be honest, I didn't think love existed."

"You're such a dude." she laughed quietly, fearing anything louder would be wrong at this moment.

Justin just rolled his eyes and kissed her; soft and sweet. They shared a lot more kisses like this lately. They didn't have to try hard at all any more because they knew they already had each other. **(Cheese alert!)**

"Hey, maybe we could go out tonight." Justin suggested, playing with her hair.

"Or we could just stay in." Alex looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"You are so lazy." he chuckled.

"I am not! I just... think nights are... romantic." Alex said, rather unconvincingly. Justin gave her a look and she rolled her eyes, "And I'm lazy."

They went to sit down on the sofa instead of standing in the middle of the room. Justin took of his suit jacket and tie, rolling up his sleeves and unbuttoning a few of the top buttons. He hated feeling so formal when it was unnecessary.

"Do you think your parents really like me?" Justin asked, randomly changing the subject.

"What?" Alex laughed, looking at him.

Justin just shrugged in response, awaiting an answer.

"Well, yeah, they seemed to love you. Bet if you spent another day with them, you'll win them over _completely_." Alex assured him.

Justin nodded, "Cool."

"Do you think _your_ parents like _me_...?" Alex asked slowly, not meeting his eye.

Justin smiled and put his arm around her, "I'm not sure. Time will tell I guess..." he sighed. "Plus you've only met them once and I haven't seen them since."

"Do you think things will be different between you now that they know all that stuff?" Alex asked, not sure is if she was going too far but she wanted to know. She felt a little bad for his parents; sure, she would _hat_e it if her parents did something like that to her, she's feel abandoned but at the same time, she could never understand it because it wasn't her that went through that; it was Justin. Although, she did feel he wasn't so harsh on them lately. Maybe things were getting better... hopefully.

Justin sat there silent, just staring in front of him, not responding.

"Justin?" Alex nudged him.

"Huh?" he snapped out of it and looked at her. "Oh, sorry. I did hear you I just... don't know. Like I said; time will tell."

**A/N: I apologise for how short it was and how it may have possibly been boring. At least I'm updating :) And I should say I'm sorry if updates are slow for both my stories cos I have prelims (mock exams) on MONDAY! (I have an Art one tomorrow! 3 hours of drawing! My idea of hell!) And studying and school is just UGH! My bestie ObsessiveWeirdo (HELLO AGAIN! :D) knows what I'm talking about since we go to the same school and are in like 4 classes together. I'm not a studier, so it's hard for me. I hate studying cos when I start I realise how much I have learnt and forgotten and then I get more stressed. All we get is teachers banging on about study timetables and how many hours we're averaging a night. I never have time to study cos of all my homework! Plus, I watch soaps at 7.30 so I only have from 5pm til then unless I go to the gym (which ain't very often now...), then I have less time. Wow, why I am boring you with my life (the non fun part anyway). I'll shut up! If you like this chap and want more PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	17. Trouble

**A/N: I am BACK! That was pointless, oh well. SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I took so long! Prelims suck... but I get to go home early most days so, yay. So this chap will be more interesting, as the last chap was a cheeky/tiny bit deep chap that was just there to make up another chap. Still aiming for over 20 chaps and I am sure I am gonna make it. Woo! So thank you to Snatana123, ObsessiveWeirdo, Capt John Price, Im a Skyscraper (so weird, not heard from you in ages! What's up? :P), OriginallyUnknown, LaHotes Girl, littlemiss11, . , Jeune Coeur and anyone else who reviewed/faved/followed. (There's some other than k yous at the bottom btw! For a different story) As you can probably tell by the title of this chap, a bit of trouble is going to occur... what kind of trouble I hear you ask. Well, read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

It was a pretty boring, average day at Waverly Place. Justin was out, having a wonder, trying to waste some time. He almost couldn't wait until he got a job; it would give him something to do instead of waiting until Alex wasn't at work. He sighed and texted Alex asking if she wanted to meet him later. He guessed she would probably agree unless she had other plans with her friends or parents.

"Now that's a face I haven't seen in years." a voice came from Justin's left. He turned to see a guy leaning against a wall with dark brown hair and brown eyes with an average build. He had a smirk on his face.

"Jacob Taylor." Justin recognized him, smirking back. "How've you been, man?" he asked his old friend.

Jacob used to one of Justin's friends; he wasn't like his jail buddies, Jacob was more of the player type. Whereas Justin was known for being a troublesome teen, Jacob was known as the player; praying on innocent and not-so-innocent girls. They were never very close but they used to hang out sometimes.

"Not bad. Not bad. What are you doing back here? Last I heard you were inside. Impressive." Jacob replied.

"I got out a few months ago. I'm living with my parents until I find somewhere else to say. Or at least until I can properly _afford_ somewhere else to stay." Justin answered him, putting his hands in his pocket.

"Ah, I see. You're beloved parents." Jacob laughed, and Justin joined in but it wasn't very convincing; which Jacob noticed.

"You've changed, man." he observed.

"What are you talking about?" Justin asked, although he himself knew he had change a lot since he last saw Jacob when he was about 19.

"Old age has made you soft." Jacob smirked again.

"Ha ha." Justin rolled his eyes.

"Or maybe it's something else." Jacob added and Justin gave him a look telling him to continue. "I've seen you around before now."

"And?" Justin raised an eyebrow, starting to wonder why he ever liked this guy; he was pretty annoying.

"You've done good there, man. I'd like to tap that." Jacob said, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Excuse me?" Justin looked at him, anger bubbling inside of him.

"I've seen your little girlfriend. She's _nice. _Give me a call when you're done with her; I'll give her a shoulder to cry on." his grin got wider and Justin got angrier.

Justin chuckled humourlessly and approached him slowly. "Really?" he asked and before Jacob got a chance to reply, he punched him. He had used enough force to knock him to the ground. "You ever talk about her like that again, I'll fucking _kill_ you!" he seethed.

Jacob touched his nose and saw his hand was covered in blood but it didn't wipe that smug grin off his face. "Defending her honour now, are we? Boy, you really have changed."

Justin didn't even think about what he was doing and grabbed his shirt, pulling him to his feet. "If you say one more word, that smirk will be wiped off your face. _Permanently_." he warned, giving him the evillest glare he has ever given.

"You may seem changed but your still fucked up in the head." Jacob pushed him, daring him.

"That's it." Justin said and before Jacob had the chance to say or do anything else, he shoved him to the ground and basically started to beat the shit out of him. Jacob tried to fight back but it was pointless as he seemed to have forgotten Justin had never lost a fight; especially when he was angry. And he was _very_ anrgry. There was punching, kicking, even some strangling. And at some point a passer by must have called the police because about five minutes later two cops pulled them apart. Both were in very different conditions; Jacob had blood all over his shirt, a black eye already forming and probably a broken nose (that seemed like Justin's signature injury) but Justin had only a scratch just above his right eyebrow and only the slightest bit of bruising mostly to his fists. It seemed obvious who won this one.

Some medics came and took Jacob away to get him checked over and to be honest, get him away from Justin.

"Give it a rest, Russo." one of the cops who was restraining him said. Eventually Justin calmed down enough so they let go of him.

"You never learn, do you Russo?" the same cop asked as the other went around the crowd that had gathered, asking for statements.

"Shut it, Robson." Justin grumbled. He had encountered PC Robson before; he preferred him to most of the others.

Robson chuckled, "What was it this time?"

"Nothing, except he was being a complete and total-"

"Language, Russo, language." Robson smirked to which Justin rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Anyway, back to business. You're under arrest for assault. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in evidence." **(This is what they say in Britain, I don't know if it's different in America. Not a huge fan of crime/law shows).**

"Seriously?" Justin whined. "I was provoked!"

"You know the rules, Russo." Robson shrugged.

"Justin?!" Justin turned his head to see Alex staring in shock before running up to him. He grunted as she ran right into his arms and hugging him tightly. "What happened? What did you do?"

"So you already blame it on me?" Justin said, feigning hurt and a little bit of anger.

Alex pulled away to look at him, "No! I didn't mean-"

"Relax, Alex. I was joking." Justin laughed at his own joke.

"Not funny. So it wasn't you?" she asked him.

"Oh no. It was me. I got into a fight with some jerk." he shrugged.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, referring to the cut on his face.

"Not really. You should see the other guy." he smirked.

Alex looked over his shoulder and her eyes widened, "Oh, I do see him." she looked back at him. "How does he end up like _that _and then you only get _that_?" Alex questioned, gesturing to Jacob behind her then pointing to his face, slightly shocked at the state of Jacob's face compared to Justin's.

"Oh, you know why..." he answered, leaning down to kiss her but they were shortly interrupted by Robson clearing his throat.

"Alright you two. Gonna introduce me, Russo?" he asked.

"Alex this is Robson, Robson this is my girlfriend Alex." Justin smiled, introducing them.

"Well, Alex, nice to meet you. I don't know how you put up with him." Robson joked. He could tell that something about Justin had changed and had a feeling it was down to this girl.

"Me neither." Alex said jokingly.

"Real nice." Justin said, pretending to be offended.

They all laughed, almost forgetting the situation as they waited for the other police officer to finish up with the statements. There was a lot of people gathered round, a few looking a t Alex in shock, wondering how she could be with a guy that could do that much damage to another guy's face and not appear to care.

"Justin?" they all turned to see his parents standing there, obviously coming to see what all the fuss was about, now with shocked expressions on their faces.

Before Justin could speak, the other officer came up and announced he had all the statements needed and Justin was put into the police car.

"Wait, what?" Alex asked, looking confused and scared.

"Well, your boyfriend has been arrested for assault and we're taking him to the station for questioning. But since it appears he was provoked, I doubt he'll get anything serious." Robson assured the young girl. Alex just nodded in understanding. Robson got into the car and they drove off, and Alex waved to Justin as he was driven to the station.

"Assault?" Jerry questioned. Alex turned to look at them.

"What do you care?" she shot at them.

"Could he go back to prison?" Theresa asked, ignoring her comment.

Alex ran a hand through her hair and sighed, not in the mood to argue. "No, he shouldn't do. Probably a warning or something." she explained.

They both nodded.

"I'm going to go home." Alex muttered, brushing past them and leaving them there, thinking about their son, praying that things didn't take a turn for the worst and he had to go inside again. They didn't think they could bear that.

Not this time.

**A/N: Ooo, finally something interesting, lol. Btw, the conversation they had with Robson probably wouldn't happen but he just knew that Justin was different now and wouldn't do anything stupid (hence why he wasn't handcuffed) and he's met him a few times before. Plus, it's FanFiction, who cares?! I tried to make it a tiny bit realistic. But please don't start saying it's completely unrealistic because I KNOW! It made a good chap, didn't it though? What do you think will happen? What do you WANT to happen? REVIEW!**

**It's sooo weird cos I'm STILL getting reviews for One Kiss Changes Everything! It's so nice so I thought I'd thank a few even though I don't know if they even read this.**

**Mysterygurl138 (Thnx, so nice!)**

**Guest (Rebbecca Holmes) - I suppose my name is quite confusing but it describes , me; random, smiley and obvioulsy, a person. And the reason there are spelling mistakes is cos I didn't have LibreOffice then and after staring at something for so long you don't don't notice tiny little errors. Thnx for the review though!)**

**ashray4 – Your reviews were so sweet and I'm glad I made you laugh... and cry (but in a good way, lol), so thank you!**

**Guest – glad you think it would make a good episode, that was my goal. :D**

**1dlover5634 – Thank you! It would be awesome if someone made it real and it's awesome you are a directioner. Woo!**

**Guest (I had a couple of you guys!) - Thank you!**

**cali – no it's not a real episode but I'm so flattered you think it was that good that it could actually be. It was so lovely to read!**

**audrey – thank you!**

**Isalndgurl808 – So sweet, thank you!**

**r5fan1 – All you reviews are appreciated so thnx!**

**All Guests – Just thnx, love you all!**

**allyrocks – THANK YOU! :D!**

**That is a lot! I'm sorry if I forgot anyone but I was seriously SOO flattered and happy when a whole bunch of you either wanted it to be a real episode or thought it WAS a real episode! I'm making an Auslly Christmas one shot which will be fluffy of course! I think I'll post it on Christmas Eve. I might even do a Jalex New Year's one... who knows?! Love you all and please remember to review this too, haha! :D**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	18. The Next Day

**A/N: Hello people. How are you?... I see... I know what you mean... she did? What a bitch! I got your back dude/dudette... WTF was that?! I don't know! Did you feel like I was really having a conversation with you? If you did... you, like me, have problems. I am terrible with chapter titles btw! Seriously, so unoriginal. So, enough of THAT and onto all the thank yous! Snatana123, ObsessiveWeirdo, Capt John Price, Im a Skyscraper, Ella1989, littlemiss11, OriginallyUnknown, Okaykaykay, swiftyniftykitty13, ase4ever, Darkest-Queen-17, Remember-th-Love, Kptwistepghost and anyone else who reviewed/faved/followed! Well in this chap, it will be set the next day after Justin got into trouble and we will see what happened, a few reactions etc. etc. So, read on, my problematic readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

The Sub Station was almost empty; just a couple of customers having a drink and a small bite to eat. But that was probably a good thing since Jerry and Theresa's minds were elsewhere; thinking of Justin and what had happened to him after the police took him away. Not only could they not get his face out of their heads' (which was rather relaxed to be honest) but they couldn't get the upset face of Alex out of their heads' either. She was so sad and looked like all she wished was for him to come back and be with her right then. They almost felt jealous that she had only known him a couple of months and felt that strongly about him. Yes, they were obviously concerned and worried but it was nothing compared to how Alex was probably feeling.

So, there they were; doing their jobs. Unenthusiastically. Then they heard the door to the shop open and when they both looked to see who it was they were surprised to see Alex. Looking glum in her cropped sweater, skinny jeans and ugg boots she walked towards the older Russo's.

"Hey." she said, awkwardly.

"Um, hi Alex. How are you doing?" Theresa asked politely.

"OK. He, um, called me last night. He had to stay in a cell overnight but other than that he got off with a warning since he was provoked. Should be home soon." Alex informed them. "I just thought you should know."

"Thank you. That's good news isn't it?" Theresa gave her a small smile. All the other times she had seen her son's girlfriend she was happy and to see her so down was... it wasn't right.

Alex nodded, "Yeah." She laughed half-heartedly, "I guess I should feel flattered, I mean, he was basically defending my honour."

"He really cares about you." Jerry said.

Alex smiled to herself, "Guess I'm just lucky, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are." Theresa said kindly, putting a hand on the younger girl's arm.

Alex looked up at her, "You mean that?" she asked.

They both nodded and she could see from their eyes they meant it. Alex smiled but before she could reply they heard the door open again and they all turned round to see Justin walk through the door, looking a little rough from his night in the cell.

"Justin!" Alex ran up to him and almost knocked him down as she hugged him.

"Woah, hey, I'm fine." he said, laughing at her reaction but hugging her back none-the-less.

"I was worried so shut up!" she said, though it was more of a mumble since her face was pressed against his chest. "Love you." she mumbled.

Justin grinned and kissed the top of her head, "Love you too."

The few customers they had had left now so at least they didn't have an audience. His parents watched them and for the first time they felt... proud of their son. Seeing him now and how he has been for a while (ignoring his behaviour towards them) he was so different. They couldn't describe it but there was just something.

Justin looked up to see his parents. "Afternoon." he greeted, bringing Alex to his side and keeping one arm around her.

"Are you OK?" Theresa asked him, genuine concern in her voice.

Justin was confused for a second but answered, "Yeah, I'm fine but I didn't get a good sleep in the cells so I thought I'd catch a few Zs now. If you don't mind?" he directed his question to Alex.

"Course, I'll talk to you later." she said.

"Sure." he replied, giving her a quick kiss before heading up the stairs.

Alex turned around to leave but turned back. "Thank you." she said before leaving.

The two adults just smiled. Things were changing; for the better.

**A/N: Weeell? Did you like it? I though it was quite sweet with a little Jalex moment in there too. I was really tired writing this so I hope it's OK. When I'm tired I sometimes feel kinda sappy. And I don't know what the real punishment would be for what Justin did but it seems sort of realistic, right? Who cares anyway? If you enjoyed it and you want more please REVIEW! Everyone is welcome!**

**And my Auslly Christmas one shot will probably be put up on Christmas Eve hopefully!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	19. Forgiveness?

**A/N: So close to 20! So glad you guys have stuck with me so thanks to Santana123, ObsessiveWeirdo, Im a Skyscraper, Guest (there were 2, so thanks!), OriginallyUnknown, swiftyniftykitty13, Theonlyredhead, Kechiko, KitKat1320 and anyone else I may have missed out! Well, things are getting better as this story will sadly be ending soon. I don't know how many chaps left but as I said, it won't reach 30. Maybe 25 at the most? I don't know but for now let's get on with chapter 19 and I know a few of you have been wanting this to happen so here we go! I won't tell you what it is, just read!**

**Btw, I deleted this cause I realised I made an error. Instead of smile, I wrote smiley. I know, I'm so selfish, lol. Sorry if there was any inconvenience!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Justin walked down the stairs in to the living room, stretching after having a long sleep. He felt refreshed not only physically but mentally. He was in a good mood.

It was the next morning; Justin had spent the rest of the day before in bed. He wasn't asleep the whole time but he didn't see the point in getting dressed or doing anything. His parents were in the kitchen; his mother cleaning some dishes and his dad reading the paper.

"Morning." Justin greeted them. They turned to look at him giving him a strange look. Probably because he had actually acknowledged them and without a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Uh, morning." Jerry said uncertainly. He always wished his son was nicer but now he was... it was a bit weird, to be honest.

Justin flopped down on the sofa and turned on the TV. Jerry decided to something he had never done before; sit down next to Justin and try to have an actual conversation with him.

Taking a seat on the sofa, Jerry tried to start off the conversation with a topic he was sure Justin would respond to, "So, have you spoke to Alex yet?"

"No, I'm going to call her later. I let her have her beauty sleep so she should let me have mine." Justin joked (yes, joked. With his dad), chuckling. Jerry joined in, still finding this a bit surreal.

"You really like her don't you?" he asked, already guessing the answer.

"I'm completely in love with her." Justin shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

Jerry looked at his son, who was wearing a small smile on his face and felt he was finally seeing the softer side to him that he had never seen before. And he really liked it. Jerry smiled at him, feeling closer to him. Now he thought about it, it was obvious he didn't just merely _like_ Alex. The way he said it sounded like he knew it, accepted it and loved it.

"Aw..." Theresa cooed in the background, making them both turn to look at her as she smiled at her son proudly (yes; proudly). Justin just laughed, a bit embarrassed and turned back around, playing with a piece of loose string on his shirt.

There was silence in the loft for a moment. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. They were all getting used to the whole 'actually getting along' thing.

"'I'm sorry." Justin suddenly said, making his parents turn to him in shock.

"What?" Jerry choked out. Those were two words they never thought they'd hear their son say. Theresa walked away from the kitchen and sat on the chair next to the sofa, both were watching him, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm... I'm sorry. For blaming you. For acting like a complete bastard. Everything. I'm just... sorry." Justin shrugged. It felt like a huge relief to him; like it had been weighing him down without him realising it.

Theresa and Jerry were both silenced by what he just said. They were surprised, shocked, happy, bewildered... a lot of emotions.

Justin saw the look of... whatever they were feeling on their faces and laughed a little bit. "I did some thinking all that time I was in my room... and for some time before that. I just realised how stupid I've been acting and I guess it just took me a while to grow up." he wasn't really sure what to say; big apologies weren't really his thing.

"Well, Justin... we don't know what to say." Theresa said, honestly quite speechless.

"You could say you forgive me?" Justin asked hopefully.

Jerry and Theresa looked at each other before Theresa went to sit down beside him, her eyes beginning to water.

"Of course we do, mi hijo." she said, smiling at him, looking happier than he'd ever seen her.

"Thanks." he said quietly. He looked at his mom who was definitely about to cry. He shook his head, grinning and pulled her in for a hug. Another first.

He looked over to his dad who simply gave him a look; a look that said he was proud. Jerry was finally proud of his son. Justin let go of his mom and offered his hand to his dad which he gladly accepted.

All three sat there on the sofa; father, mother and son. A family. At last.

**A/N: Aww, don't that just warm the cockles of your heart! So, Justin FINALLY made it up with his parents! I felt it was about time. I hope you all enjoyed it! I want to do a chapter where the parents meet, I think that would be cool. So, please tell me what you thought of this chap and REVIEW! Love you all and next chap is the big 20!**

**And remember my Jalex one shot is out New Year's Eve and thnx to anyone who supported my Auslly one shot!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	20. Parents Meeting

**A/N: Hi guys! What's up?... the sky I guess unless you are upside down then I guess it's the ground. Yes, I am an educational author! Lol, I'm so random. Anyway, let's get on with all the super awesome thank yous to all you lovely people! smileysteph (thnx for ALL your amazing reviews!), Santana123, ObsessiveWeirdo, Guest (all of you!), AlexLunaaah, swiftyniftykitty13, Capt John Price, OriginallyUnknown, Violet712, nerdyravenclaw2000 and anyone else! Well, this chap comes after Justin made it up with his parents (which Ioved writing and yo all loved reading!) so there will be a calmer atmosphere I guess. I shall say no more and let thou read on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.  
**

* * *

It had been a week after the little blip shall we say and things were... well, everything was great. Justin was getting along with his parents, he got the job he went out for, things with Alex were perfect... life was pretty great.

Today was going to be an interesting day though; Justin's parents were meeting Alex's parents for the first time. And guess who else was coming?

"Justin, I thought about you suggestion and have decided to try and grow the longest fringe ever!"

"Yes, Max, I can see that..."

Justin was giving Max an odd look, unsure of whether or not he could see him behind the massive bit of hair that was hanging over his eyes; you could basically only see his nose and mouth with his big, dopey grin.

"You know Max, just because you're trying to grow the longest fringe doesn't mean it has to be in you face all the time." Jerry pointed out.

"What would be the fun in that?" Max said before suddenly blowing it out of his eyes which made his vision clearer... for about 2 seconds.

"And you brought him; why?" Alex asked Justin quietly to which he responded with a simple shrug. Alex sighed and opened the door to her parents house.

"Hello!" she called, letting the Russo family in before shutting the door behind them and leading them into the living room.

"Alex!" Louisa came into the room and hugged her daughter.

"Hey mom." Alex said. "Hey dad." she said to her dad as he too entered the room.

"Hi sweetie. Justin." he nodded his head and holding out his hand for Justin to shake which her took.

"Karl." Justin acknowledged him. It wasn't a serious thing though as they were both smiling. Alex was so grateful they got along; Karl liked Justin as he was certain he would always be there for Alex and protect her. And he was generally a nice guy.

"Hey, I'm Max." Max stepped forward and put his hand out for Karl to shake and, due to his lack of vision, slightly misjudged his position.

Stepping to his right slightly to get in front of Max he shook his hand warily and gave him a similar look, "Nice to meet you Max.". When he looked over to Alex she gave both her parents a 'don't ask' look to which they both nodded in understanding.

"And you must be Jerry and Theresa!" Louisa said, bringing Justin's parents into the conversation.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you. Yo have a wonderful daughter." Theresa told Louisa, making Alex blush and smile, embarrassed.

"Thank you. I could say the same about your son." she smiled back at her.

After everyone had greeted each other they all sat down and chatted about little things and it all got more comfortable after the ice was broken. Although Alex felt things were getting a little _too _comfortable.

"And after all of her 'victims' had paint explode out of their lockers and onto their faces, she got detention for 2 weeks and we grounded her for 3." Louisa laughed at the memory.

"You should've seen her face." Karl joined in.

"Yes, it was so funny when I suffered as a child, wasn't it?" Alex said sarcastically as she sat there grumpily. They could laugh about these stories now since she'd grown up and out of childish pranks.

"Oh, you didn't suffer! Always so dramatic." Louisa told Alex before aiming the last bit at everyone else on the room.

"Mom!" Alex protested.

Justin meanwhile was loving this and was laughing away. "Oh Alex, you sounded like such a hoot. Any more stories?" he asked.

"Did you just say hoot?" Alex dead-panned but everyone ignored her.

"Oh there are too many to tell. Maybe another time we'll tell you about the little mishap where she ran away for a few hours." Karl said, feeling he'd embarrassed his daughter enough. For now anyway.

"Yes, she's never had much respect for rules." Louisa laughed. "she's gotten better though.

"Yes, but she seems to have had less respect for different rules over the years." Karl said and from the way he said it you could tell what he meant which made Alex cringe.

"Please don't tell me you're going there, dad." she practically begged.

"Don't worry; I wouldn't want to." he said and Alex relaxed. "All I will say is," Alex sighed; it was too good to be true, "she's always been overly friendly with the opposite gender, for my liking."

"And he went there." she mumbled.

Justin was trying his hardest not to burst out into a laughing fit as he knew that if her started; he wouldn't be able to stop. He was about to comment but Alex stopped him.

"If you dare say a word..." she warned.

"What? What are you gonna do to me?" he asked, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

Alex raised an eyebrow but before she could answer Max interrupted.

"Get a room!" he said, still constantly trying to blow the infamous fringe out of his eyes.

Everyone turned to look at him. Even his the Russo's; no matter how long you knew that boy he still surprised you.

"Just get a haircut, dude! Justin said, exasperated.

"This was your idea!" Max protested but with his forehead beard, it was hard to take him seriously.

"I didn't think you would actually do it! Why don't you try a different record; like how many golf balls you can fit in you pants. Something that doesn't involve growing hair." he suggested.

"Hey that sounds fun! I might just do that..." Max then sat there, pondering to himself. They all decided to leave him be and carry on with their conversation. Or maybe a different one.

Alex noticed that her mom was looking at her. "What?" she asked.

"You know, I've always thought you really would look lovely in white." she smiled.

Oh, I agree." Theresa chipped in, now also staring at Alex.

"What do you mean by..." Alex laughed but then understood what they meant and went red. "Mom!"

"What? You would!" she said defensively.

Meanwhile, all the men in the room (excluding Max, who was still deep in thought) looked confused.

"Do women often burst out random comments on what colour the other would suit?" Karl mumbled to Jerry and Justin who just shrugged.

"I have lovely blue earrings. You've said before you really like them." Louisa continued.

"Mom, please stop talking!" Alex buried her face in her hands out of embarrassment.

"I still don't get it." Justin whispered to the other guys.

"Oh for god sakes! They're talking about us getting married!" Alex said, getting annoyed at their in-no-way-private-or-quiet muttering.

All three men "Oh-ed" in understanding and relaxed. But after it sunk in, Justin's head shot up.

"Us getting what? I'm pretty sure I'd remember that..." Justin was now getting worried; seriously trying to remember if he'd ever proposed to Alex.

Alex giggled and put her hand on his arm, "Don't worry. You haven't actually asked me. Our moms are just being delusional."

"Are you saying you don't want to get married?" Theresa asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes Alex? What _are_ you saying?" Justin asked, an amused look on his face.

"No! I didn't say that I didn't, I mean, I would, but I, you know, not now, and I'm not saying not ever but I just don't think we should. No, I don't mean that, I..." Alex stopped her rambling and took in a deep breath. "I'm going to the bathroom." she muttered before getting up and hurrying out of the room.

They all chuckled at Alex. Jerry spoke to Justin, "Shouldn't you go after her?" he smiled.

Justin looked confused but after looking at all the adults expectant faces (which also looked slightly mocking) he sighed and got up to follow after his girlfriend.

"Welcome to married life, kid." Karl joked. Justin looked back and shook his head, chuckling before leaving the room.

When Justin got to the bathroom he found Alex; arms crossed and looking down at the ground.

"You OK?" he asked.

Alex looked up at the sound of his voice. "Yeah, fine. It was just a little embarrassing, that's all. I mean, our parents were practically telling us to get married and that's between us," Justin raised his eyebrow playfully, and Alex groaned, "Ugh, you, know what I mean."

Justin walked up and pulled her into a hug. "Yeah, I do."

* * *

A couple of hours later everyone started to leave. Unbelievably everyone got on and it was a great day. Well, Max was a little distant most of the way through. At one point he started feeling his pants and started counting quietly; probably trying to imagine how many golf balls he actually could fit down his pants.

Justin and Alex got to Alex's flat and they flopped down on the sofa.

"Well, that went better than expected." Alex commented.

"Much better." Justin added and Alex nodded her head.

Justin looked over at Alex and slung his arm around her shoulder. "Another day in paradise." he sighed.

**A/N: Don't ask what I wrote at the end there, I have no idea, I just had that phrase in my head. Yeah, I'm weird and I get phrases in my head. You should be lucky; I could've gone ultimate cheese and added a Beatles quote in there. (All You Need Is Love) Anyway, did you enjoy that? It was quite light and there were a few funny moments and a few Max moments. Yes, funny moments and Max moments are different things! This story won't have many chaps left, I can't really think of much else to do. All the drama is dying down so I think the last few chaps will be happy; YAY! Btw, who thought there was gonna be a proposal in there? Haha, well I thought it was a bit hasty. But you know what they say; never say never... hehe... Well, I hope you all enjoyed and please REVIEW!**

**Thnx to anyone who checked out my Jalex New Year's one shot. It didn't do as well as my Auslly one but I expected that. Thank you anyway! :)**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	21. People From The Past

**A/N: Well, here we are again my old chums! Great to see you again! So, thank you sooo much you guys, love you all! Btw, I was so sad and I reviewed my own story, lol. You can review your own story but you can't PM yourself is what I discovered, haha. Anyway, thanks to Santana123, Capt John Price, OriginallyUnknown, Guest (all of you), theonly117, AlexLunaaah, smileysteph, zozotwilight, Theonlyredhead and anyone else who has been so kind in supporting this story! To be honest I'm running out of ideas for this story and it should be ending soon anyway so I'm sorry if the next few chaps are boring. They might be cute and funny but probably not very interesting or have lots of drama. Wait! I just thought of something that might be OK. Well, I'll see where that can fit in and for now; read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Justin and Alex were in the park; it was really warm that day and Justin was enjoying the view of Alex in her short-shorts and floaty tank top. Alex rolled her eyes and gave him a nudge or a slap any time he mentioned it. A normal day really.

"You say that one more time..." Alex warned.

"What? Is it bad for me to think my girlfriend is beautiful?" Justin protested.

"Beautiful isn't one of the words you've been using for the past 10 minutes." Alex said.

"Well, I'm using it now." he retorted, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before strolling in front, "You want some water?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks." she said and Justin continued on to go and purchase some. She sat down on a bench and sighed, "Ugh, stupid hot weather making me sweaty." she mumbled to herself.

"Do you mind if we sit here, sweetie?" Alex heard a voice say and she looked up to see a middle aged couple. It was the woman who had asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll probably be moving in a minute." she smiled, trying to be nice. Alex had a sort of rule – if they were nice, so was she. If they weren't, well, they should've thought about that before they weren't nice. A strange rule but it made sense.

"Oh, you don't have to on our account." the woman said as her and her husband sat down.

"No, I'm just waiting on my boyfriend getting some water." she explained.

"Aw, young love." the woman grinned and Alex blushed.

"Well, we're not _that_ young..." Alex said, trying to make it a little less embarrassing. She hadn't experienced the whole 'older people who approve' thing yet.

"Oh, anything compared to us is young, sweetie." she laughed and Alex joined in to be polite.

"So, what's he like? I know there are a lot of hooligans who have no respect for women." the man spoke up for the first time. Alex found this very awkward, it was like talking to her grandparents or something.

"No, he's not like that; he's got a few rough edges but they're slowly smoothing out and he's kind, sweet-"

"He's right here." Alex was cut off by Justin, who had joined in on the little conversation he had found his girlfriend having, he was guessing, about him.

"And there he is." Alex laughed and gestured to him, grabbing the water from his hands and taking a gulp while Justin just rolled his eyes.

"Justin?" the woman asked, squinting as though trying to determine whether it was him or not.

"How do you know my..." he drifted off as he himself got a better look at the couple.

"Jane? Chris?" he asked.

"It is you." the woman, apparently named Jane, said. "Wow, it's been a long time."

"Yeah, 10 years." he mumbled, still in disbelief.

"Am I missing something here?" Alex asked, getting really confused.

"Alex, this is Jane and Chris; they were my foster parents for a while 10 years ago." Justin explained to her. "They were one of the better ones." he added on with a slight smile.

"Well, you've definitely changed." Chris said, standing up to offer his hand to Justin to shake and saw he was a good few inches taller than him, "And grown."

Justin chuckled, "You couldn't stay taller than me forever."

"Sit down." Jane offered and Justin sat at the end, next to Alex. Chris sat down again next to his wife too.

"So, what happened after you left us." she asked. They thought Justin was a troubled boy but they knew they couldn't help him and he was at his worst at the age of 13, trouble-wise, so they had to let him get sent to another home.

"I went and found my parents when I was 18, despised them for 5 years, I went to prison for 5 and half months a while ago and I made up with my parents about a week ago." Justin summed up. Alex cleared her throat and looked at him, "Oh, and I met Alex again after I came out of prison."

"Before you ask, we met once in high school 5 years ago." Alex added on, not wanting to go through the whole story yet again.

"Well, that's good." Chris said, nodding his head. "What happened to your personality? We could barely get a smile out of you 10 years ago."

"Like I said; I met Alex." he grinned.

Jane looked at them adoringly, "Aww..."

They chatted for a couple more minutes before Justin and Alex decided they should go.

"We should keep in touch." Jane suggested.

"Well, if you're ever in the Waverly Sub Station, I might be there." Justin replied.

"I'll keep that in mind." she said.

They all waved goodbye and headed their separate ways.

"They seemed nice." Alex commented as she threw her empty water bottle away.

"Yeah, they are." Justin answered.

**A/N: Did you like it? Was it boring? I just had an idea that they could meet one of his old foster parents so I just decided to make it a chap. Sorry it was short but that was all I got. And the last couple of lines were very boring, I know. I think I have another idea; again not that interesting but it is a progression in their relationship, I guess. Haha. Well, please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	22. Move In?

**A/N: Howdy! Is your moustache a squirrel? Sorry, I was thinking of iCarly; I love that sketch... Anyway, chapter 22, wow can you believe it?! Again, thank you to everyone who supports this story; Santana123, OriginallyUnknown, Guests, inkling13, Im a Skyscraper, ObsessiveWeirdo, Theonlyredhead, Capt John Price, .104, Violet712 and anyone else! I'm gonna add my other idea into this chap so I hope you all will enjoy it! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

After they had left Justin's old foster parents, Justin and Alex went back to Alex's apartment, out of the heat that was slowly fading as the day went on.

"I hope I don't keep running into people I used to know; explaining everything gets annoying." Justin said as he sat down on the couch.

"I know. Maybe we should record ourselves saying it and just play it if we ever do meet any people from your past." Alex laughed.

"Maybe." Justin chuckled. "Y'know one person I would like to see though?" he asked.

"Who?" she looked at him as she sat down next to him.

"Mr Laritate." he smiled. "It'd be good to show that old cowboy that a leopard can change its spots."

"I must admit, I'd love to see his face if we set foot in Tribeca again." Alex looked away as though imagining it. "Showing him that we've changed from those rebellious teenagers we once were."

"Well, I haven't completely changed." Justin smirked at her.

"Well, I knew we were never gonna see the back of your infamous smirk." she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about the smirk." he said mischievously, leaning in to kiss her.

"Ah, yes, womaniser. Can't forget that." Alex said, pulling away for a second before leaning back in. "A one woman womaniser." she muttered, laughing at her own joke.

"Shut up." he joked, trying to continue what he was doing before. Alex on the other hand, seemed to be in the mood for talking.

"This time I actually mean it when I say shut up." Justin once again tried to kiss her but she just rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully.

"You're just desperate, now be quiet." Justin was about to protest but Alex cut him off from whatever he was going to say, "I want to ask you something."

"What?" he asked.

Alex took in a breath before continuing, "Well, we've been together for a while now and we're pretty serious, right?"

"Yeah." he replied, unsure of where this was going. It didn't quite sound like a break up speech.

"Yeah, well, I was thinking, if you want to, you might, I don;t know... move in with me?" Alex looked at him expectantly.

"So I used to moan all the time about wanting to move out and now when I don't, you ask?" Justin dead-panned.

"Is that a no?" Alex asked slowly.

Justin rolled his eyes, "No."

"No?" Alex asked.

"No I mean yes." Justin replied.

"Are you saying yes to my first question or my second question?" Alex asked.

"What do you think?" Justin looked at her.

"That you don't want to move in...?" she was getting really confused now.

"No." Justin sighed.

"So you are saying no." Alex tried to figure it out.

"Alex!" Justin grabbed her by the shoulders, "I am saying, yes, I do want to move in with you." he explained slowly.

"Oh..." she realised what he meant now. She suddenly realised he had just agreed to move in with her and grinned, "Yay!" she hugged him tight.

He laughed and hugged her back, "At least we got that figured out." he puled back and gave her another mischievous look, "Does this mean we get to celebrate?"

"Man, you are desperate." she giggled.

"Whatever, will you shut up now?" he said, and before she could answer he pushed her back on the sofa and kissed her. Alex squealed and laughed but soon got into it...

**A/N: Quite a humorous chapter I think. Sorry if the ending was a bit crap, I didn't know exactly how to write that. My little writing bug went away a little at that point. Bear in mind this story is winding down and obviously I want it to be a happy ending. I'll need to pick one of my ideas for a new Jalex story! I hope you all still liked it though despite the fact it was really short but if you did, you know what to do! REVIEW!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	23. Harper's Back

**A/N: Howdy! I hope you're all well! Anyway, I want to thank you amazing people again! ObsessiveWeirdo, Santana123, OriginallyUnknown, deadman68, Guests, Anaya, LuvPeaceCandy, Im a Skyscraper, Theonlyredhead, Capt John Price, , Reader4077, UniqueCharm, TeamJacobforeverx, Narutofreaks123, xXxAlilordressxXx and anyone else! So I wrote the first part of this chap out in Admin. Well, the teacher wasn't in so we were left some work but that was boring and since they didn't give us a supply teacher I just wrote! :D I was so proud of myself! Anyway, getting closer to that 25 chap target of mine and I actually think I might go over since I still have a little bit planned for this story, so yay! Hope you all like it and btw; Harper's back!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Not long after Alex had asked Justin to move in with her, he was moving his things into her apartment..

"Wow, when you said you didn't have much stuff you meant it." Alex commented as his stuff only filled a few small boxes and a couple of suitcases. She knew that she could only fit about half of her stuff in there.

"Well, not everyone has an excessive amount of possesions." Justin pointed out, partly just to annoy her.

"I'm a girl; of course I'd have more stuff." Alex retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

"Not necessarily. I mean-" Justin started but Alex quickly cut him off.

"Please no lectures. You're so long winded sometimes! She huffed, picking up one of the boxes taking it to her room.

Justin laughed, "You love me anyway!" he called after her.

In response she stuck her tongue out at him before laughing with him.

That's what their relationship was like; they annoyed each other, joked, teased but in the end they knew they loved each other. They didn't have to try, didn't have to constantly prove it to each other. They just knew.

There was a knock at the door and, since he was right next to it, Justin opened it, revealing Alex's red-headed best friend.

"Hey. Harper, isn't it?" he greeted her and tried to ignore her shocked expression. Apparently she'd been visiting family in another state so she'd been gone for a few weeks.

"Yeah. Justin, right?" she asked and he nodded with a grin. "What's with the boxes?" she asked as she peered behind him.

"Oh, I'm moving in." he answered and she could see the happy look in his eyes at the prospect.

"Oh... cool." she replied.

"You want Alex, right?" he asked and she responded with a nod so he called her over his shoulder. A few seconds later she appeared and grinned widely.

"Harper!" she ran up to her friend and almost knocked her over as she hugged her tightly. The two girls chattered over each other so Justin rolled his eyes and went to put more of his stuff away. Once he was gone though, Harper brought up the subject that had been on her mind.

"Why is Justin moving in?"

Alex looked at her strangely and laughed. "He's my boyfriend, he wanted a place to stay. Not rocket science." she shrugged.

"I know but isn't it a bit soon?" Harper knew they were dating; Alex had told her. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for them, of course she was but Harper being Harper, was a little cautious because of his past. He honestly seemed like a great guy and was good for Alex but Harper was always a worrier.

"We love each other and it just feels... right." Alex shrugged, that same smile appearing on her face that was always there whenever she spoke of her boyfriend.

Harper sighed then smiled, "Well, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Harper." Alex gave her friend another hug.

Justin walked into the room then, "Thanks for the help by the way. Couldn't have out all my stuff away without you." he said sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" Alex said back before chucking a cushion at him, which he caught. They all just laughed after that.

Harper stayed for a few hours and they all just talked, Harper got to know Justin better and vice versa. Alex was happy because her best friend and her boyfriend were getting on. It was all pretty perfect.

**A/N: Again, I apologise if it wasn't very interesting but I had to bring Harper back in! I realised she sort of disappeared but now she's back, yay! Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I feel their relationship gets stronger with every chapter, aww. So please, if you liked it, drop a little review!**

**Has anyone else seen the vids of Selena at her UNICEF concert?! OMG, how is it possible that her voice has gotten even more amazing! She raised about $660 000 as well for UNICEF! Her covers of Cry Me A River, Baby One More Time, I Knew You Were Trouble, Ho Hey (with Nat Wolff) and Dream (beautiful song! And she played the harmonica!) were stunning! I loved Rock God; amazing! Sorry, in ultimate Selenator mode as she's gonna have new music out by March so I'm just really excited! Had to tell someone who won't look at me with a bored face while I'm rambling, lol.**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	24. Work

**A/N: Hola my beloved followers! I actually think I'll go over my 25 chap target so that's good, eh? I want to give this story a good ending and I'm not a sequel writing person so obviously when this ends there will be closure... that may or may not be a hint :D So, happy with all the wonderful responses from the last chap! Im a Skyscraper, ObsessiveWeirdo, Santana123, OriginallyUnknown, Theonlyredhead, Guests, summer164 and anyone else! In this chap I thought I'd have Alex at her work since we've never had that before. I do have a little bit more planned but afraid it's another filler kind of thing. I'll bring my idea into it next chap, promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

"Being a receptionist looks so much more exciting on TV." Alex grumbled as she sat behind the desk at the hotel she worked at.

"Well, that's because the hotel is full of a bunch of celebrities and hot guys." Tara Green, Alex's co-worker replied, also bored. It was a slow day at the office.

"I'd be fine with just the celebrities thank you." Alex said, doodling on a piece of scrap paper.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You've betrayed me by getting yourself a hot boyfriend." Tara said, pretending to be hurt.

Alex laughed at her friend, "Quit complaining, you'll find someone some day."

"Yeah, some day..." she replied wistfully but was quickly snapped out of it when they were interrupted.

"Hi, there. I have a booking under the name Mark Thompson." the guest said with a smile.

Alex smiled back before checking the system. "Yep, room 29 on the 3rd floor." she replied, handing him his key.

"Thanks. And I must say; 10 out of 10 for customer service." he winked before walking off towards the elevator.

Alex smiled until he was out of sigh, "Ugh." she grimaced, shuddering.

"Hey! He was pretty cute!" Tara protested.

"Says the singe desperado." Alex smirked.

"What happened to you being all nice?" Tara shot back, sweeping her blond hair out of her brown eyes.

Alex only laughed in reply before she heard the door go again. She grinned widely when she saw who it was.

"Hey, I though you were working?" Alex stood up to lean over the desk so she could talk to him better.

"Well, since they love me so much they let me get off early." Justin said before greeting her with a quick kiss. "And there wasn't anything for me to do." he added on.

"So you came in here to rub it in my face?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"No, I came here to keep my girlfriend company. Can't a guy do that for his girl?" Justin defended.

"Please stop with all the lovey dovey stuff. I can't decide whether it makes me feel sick or more depressed." Tara interrupted them.

"You mean jealous?" Alex joked.

"Shut up." the blond mumbled.

"Still on the lookout, eh Tara?" Justin asked her. They had met a few times before with her being Alex's workmate and friend.

"Yeah. I suppose I could just go out and party. Care to join me, Alex?" Tara asked.

"Some of us don't have a day off tomorrow." Alex pointed out to her.

"Right. I'll just drag my sister along then." she shrugged before attending to a new guest that had just walked in.

"So, when are you done here?" Justin asked her.

"I get off in like half an hour." Alex replied after checking the time.

"Great. Wanna meet me at the usual place for a bite to eat?" he offered.

"As long as you're paying." Alex smiled.

He rolled his eyes, "Of course."

Alex laughed but then gave him another kiss, "See you then." she said before sitting back down.

"Catch you later." he winked before leaving with that same grin on his face that he'd had for a little while now. Alex couldn't figure out what he was planning because she knew there had to be something so she just decided to ignore it and ask him about it sometime.

"Damn it, why are you two so cute?" Tara moaned, bringing Alex out of her thoughts. Alex just shook her head and laughed again. But as she finished work she still had that question burning in the back of her mind.

"_What was he up to?"_

**A/N: What is he up to? To be fair, I think I'm being completely obvious but if you don't get it I won't ruin the surprise! Well, I hope you liked that and I hope you like Tara. I thought I'd just add her in there so Alex could have another friend to talk to at work. And I'm gonna say that I am working on new stuff – this time I mean it! Got a new Jalex story in the works but it'll probably be quite a while until you see that. And I'm attempting a new Auslly story! I know, I'm a busy girl; all that and school (which is very stressful right now!)? Yes, you're right. I am amazing, lol. So please leave a review as they make me really happy and getting one is the best feeling in the world! (No joke!)**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	25. Tonight's The Night?

**A/N: Sup my lovelies! Check it out; chapter 25! Although there will probs only be about 2 or 3 more chaps. Thanks to everyone again, you guys are THE BEST! Santana123, ObsessiveWeirdo, OriginallyUnknown, Im a Skyscraper, AlexLunaaah, Theonlyredhead, maryclairediazb and anyone else! Lol, I loved how you all predicted what was gonna happen. All I'm gonna say is; expect the unexpected... Mwa haha!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

"_What is he up to?"_

Alex guessed she was going to find out tonight since Justin had arranged to take her out for a fancy dinner. Justin didn't do fancy. And he was wearing a suit; like a proper one. Justin doesn't wear proper suits. And he couldn't stop grinning. After a lot of thought concerning this subject Alex had come to a conclusion that both excited her and worried her.

He was going to ask her to marry him.

It excited her because, well, hello! She loved the guy and she's a girl so getting married is like a dream. But it worried her because she didn't think she was good enough. She had to stop herself thinking those thoughts because they just made her insecure and paranoid. She was at least grateful that she could prepare herself for it though; he wasn't very good at hiding stuff like this. How did he think she wouldn't guess with the way he was acting? Oh well, she wouldn't question it. As long as she kept herself composed for the night she hopefully won't do anything embarrassing.

It's funny because Alex wasn't considered the normal girly type but when it came down to it; she was as soppy and cliché as the next girl.

"Um, Alex. I'd kind of like to go out _tonight_ if that's OK with you?" Justin joked as he leaned against the door frame to their bedroom in his suit **(A/N: Imagine the one he wore in Wizard Of The Year episode... sorry. Druelled a bit there, haha)**.

"Oh, sorry." Alex apologised with a laugh. She stood up and brushed down her dress **(A/N: I'm crap at describing clothes so just check out the link on my profile)** before looking up at him.

"Someone looks beautiful." he grinned and Alex just blushed.

"So are we going now?" she asked. He did nothing but smile and hold out his hand to her. She took it and they headed out of their apartment.

* * *

They were at the restaurant and Alex was on edge. Every move Justin made she was preparing herself but was both relieved and disappointed when he did nothing. You should've seen her when he dropped his fork. She thought he was joking and started fixing her hair before she noticed her really had just dropped his fork. Luckily she was sure Justin hadn't noticed her strange behaviour.

"You OK, Alex? You seem a little... jumpy." Justin asked her.

"_Damn."_

"I'm fine, really. The food's so good here." she quickly tried to change the subject.

"I had a feeling you'd like it." he grinned, glancing over his shoulder before turning back to his food.

Alex looked over at where he was looking and saw some waiters approaching.

"_Oh god they're coming over here! It's happening! Do I look OK? Why did I take a mouthful of food before I looked, I think I'm going to choke! I can't believe this is..."_

Her thoughts were cut off when the waiters went right by their table and to a couple a few tables away. The guy got down on one knee and made some sappy speech before the girl managed to say yes through all her tears and they kissed. The whole restaurant clapped.

"Never seen anything like that." Justin commented.

Alex turned back to him, "Me neither." she tried to stop her voice from shaking from her mini panic attack before. Justin looked at her and she wasn't sure but it looked like he just smirked. That had to mean something right?

The main course went by and nothing. Dessert had come and gone; still nothing! Alex was surprised her hair wasn't coming out she was stressing that much. They had finished their meal and their drinks so they went outside to get a taxi home.

Alex took her heels off the moment she stepped through the door. They were cute but man did they hurt! Justin took of his tie and unbuttoned his shirt a little.

"I had fun tonight." Alex said, trying to cover up her disappointment.

"Yeah but it was pretty pricey. I think it's only fair I get a little pay back." he smiled giving her a kiss.

"I guess that's fair." she smiled back, kissing him again.

"_Guess I was wrong..."_ she thought.

**A/N: Well, sorry to disappoint you guys but... wait... is that the rest of the chapter I see below this?! :D**

Alex was sitting on the sofa the next morning in one of Justin's shirts watching the TV quietly. She was trying to gather her thoughts about last night. She was _so sure_ he was going to propose last night. He had plenty of opportunities for crying out loud! She had come to the conclusion she was imagining his strange behaviour and she was delusional. That sounded about right.

"Morning." she heard Justin yawn from behind her as he came to flop down next to her on the sofa.

"Morning." she smiled back.

"Last night was great. And before you say anything, I meant the dinner part not just, y'know." he chuckled.

"I know." she rolled her eyes playfully.

He sighed blissfully, "Life is pretty great, you know that?"

"Yeah, it is." she replied, playing with the hem of his shirt she was wearing.

"You know what would make it even better?" he asked and Alex almost rolled her eyes. Was this guy seriously obsessed with sex or something?

"What?" she asked casually.

She felt him put his arm around her and pull her close before he whispered in her ear, "If you married me."

Alex froze. This had to be a dream. She looked up at him to see him wearing the biggest grin before he gestured with his eyes to the hand attached to the arm that was around her. She looked confused as she turned to look at it and gasped when she saw he was holding a box with the most beautiful engagement ring in it.

She slowly turned back round to face him, eyes wide, "Are you serious?" she asked, still in a daze.

He nodded, "Absolutely." they were silent for a moment before he spoke again, "Well?"

"Huh?" Alex asked, still in a dream state.

"Will you marry me?" he asked her.

Alex had no idea what had happened to her voice but it didn't seem to be working so she just nodded ans squeaked out a "Yes.", unable to believe this was actually happening _now._

If it was even possible, Justin's grin got even wider before he pulled her in for a long kiss. When they pulled apart, Justin slipped the ring onto her finger but before he could start rambling about how happy he was, Alex whacked him.

"Why the hell didn't you do that last night?!" she yelled, sitting up straighter.

Justin laughed, "Why? Were you expecting it?" he asked, almost sarcastically.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Then that's why." he said simply, still laughing at her reaction.

Alex thought for a moment, frustrated. "What?"

"Last night I took you out knowing full well you thought I was going to propose. Taking a girl to a fancy restaurant to propose is pretty predictable, right? So I though that if I didn't when you thought I would then you'd think that you were actually wrong and think I wasn't going to do it. I really wanted to surprise you and ask you when you really weren't expecting it so I though when better than the morning after when you'd almost lost hop since you spent the whole night paranoid that I was going to do it then." he explained (rather confusingly) with the smile never leaving his face.

"So you put me through all that last night just so you could do it now?" Alex summed up.

"You said yes, didn't you?" he replied. "Besides, you know I'm not a sappy person."

Alex nodded, "In a weird way, that is so romantic." she smiled.

Justin just shrugged; impressed with himself.

All of a sudden Alex just realised what had happened; she had just agreed to marry Justin. She was engaged. They were getting married.

"We're getting married!" she shouted her last thought aloud, attacking him with a tight hug.

Justin laughed and held her tightly, "Yeah, we are."

**A/N: Awwwwwwwwww! Did you like that?! I've been planning that for a while now. I knew that Justin wasn't a bug sap in this story so I wanted him to do something like this. I really wanted the element of surprise. It was really fun to write and I can't wait to hear what you guys think of it! Please review!**

**And I order Bridgit Mendler's CD and the book "While I'm Dead... Feed The Dog" online and I got them so that made me very happy! Just thought I'd tell you that. Oh and I'm going to a Kerrang! concert on Sunday... can you feel my excitement? Not. Ugh, why did I agree to go?! Oh yes, I remember; because I'm too nice! I really gotta work on that. I apologise to any Black Veil Brides fans out there but I just don't like that genre of music. But, since I'm wearing my hoodie, I'm gonna write I Love Selena Gomez on my arm. You will never take my Selenator family away from me!**

**OK so this is my Auslly side coming out again. In the new episode (Girlfriends & Girl Friends) Ally realises (finally) that she likes Austin. Cue me ultimately fangirling! Seriously, I was silently screaming for about 10 minutes. I didn't want to scare my family and my throat was kind of sore. I also had a literal fit, lol. I was very excited. And in the next epeisode (Campers & Complications) Austin realises (finally) that he likes Ally! Auslly is finally becoming a reality! I have been waiting too long for this! Anyone else's Auslly feels goin crazy, or is it just me?**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	26. Telling The Families

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! So happy you guys loved the last chap! So thank you to all you amazing people! And this story has reached over 200 reviews! SOOOO happy right now! Santana123, Jada, guests, ObsessiveWeirdo, Capt John Price, Im a Skyscraper, AlexLunaaah, OriginallyUnknown, daniellida, Theonlyredhead, mcdb, 8 and anybody else! Well, in this chap I thought I'd do a simple telling the family thing and then the next chap things will happen. And by that I mean, they will be married :D But I don't think I'm gonna do the whole wedding thing; maybe just before an after. So, I apologise if this is short and crappy but I've been a little distracted by another story and loadsa homework and shit so yeah... Anyway, hope you at least like this chap!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Alex sat in her parents living room, making small talk with them. Justin wasn't with her since he was with his own family. They just decided to tell them separately since it was more convenient due to them both seeing their families on the same day. It was a bit awkward for Alex since she had to keep hiding her left hand until she eventually decided to tell them. She was waiting for the right topic to come up.

"Where's Justin today then?"

Bingo.

"Oh, he's with his parents and Max." Alex answered her mom, preparing herself.

"That's nice." she replied.

"Yeah." Alex paused, taking a deep breath before she continued. "It probably would've been better if he was here or you were all together but this is more convenient."

"You're talking in riddles, honey and no offence but I didn't think you were the riddles type." her dad said.

Alex shook her head, ignoring her dad's, slightly insulting, comment and continued. "Well, the other night, well, morning actually Justin he, uh... well, it really took me by surprise when he, uh..." she stuttered. Man, this was hard... and awkward.

"Justin did what, sweetie?" her mom asked.

"He, uh... he asked me to marry him." Alex said, suddenly feeling quite shy.

The room was silent for a moment before her dad spoke up. "And what did you say?"

"What do you think?" she smiled, holding up her left hand revealing the ring.

Another beat passed before Louisa burst, "Oh Alex! I'm so happy for you! This is wonderful! My little girl is getting married!" she ran to where Alex was sitting and gave her the tightest hug she had ever received.

"Thanks mom. But I can't get married if I can't breath." Alex said, extremely happy with the reaction her mom had given her.

"Oh, sorry sweetie. I'm just so happy!" she was tearing up now, making Alex roll her eyes.

"Dad?" she asked. She had always assumed her dad wouldn't be so easy since he was really into the whole 'protective dad' thing. She thinks Justin was kind of scared of that, probably why he didn't come.

Karl looked at his daughter and realised she wasn't his little girl any more – well not much – and he needed to let her grow up properly. He knew Justin was good for her and nothing made her happier than being with him. He eventually spoke, with a smile on his face. "Congratulations, honey."

Alex got up and sat next to her dad and gave him a hug, "Thanks daddy." she grinned.

"I still want to talk to him." he added.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, just don't ruin the moment." Alex said.

"I have to tell everyone! Karl, do we have any champagne?" Louisa exclaimed, getting carried away making both Karl and Alex laugh.

"_Wonder if Justin's told his family yet?"_

* * *

"Well, Max, I'm happy you've given up on the world records." Justin patted his cousin on the back.

"Yeah. I realised the fringe wasn't working when I fell down the stairs for the 6th time." Max replied.

They all just shook their heads and laughed – Max would never changed.

Justin was gearing himself up for telling them that he was marrying Alex. That still sounded good to say. He figured – or hoped – that they'd be really happy for him. He was just waiting for the right moment.

"How's Alex getting on?" Jerry asked his son.

"She's great. She's just with her parents." he answered. He was going to try and get it into the conversation subtly...

"Oh and you didn't go?" Theresa asked him.

"Well, I wanted to come see you guys and, hey, you can't blame me for wanting to avoid the future in-laws, huh?" he joked whilst revealing his news at the same time.

"Future in-laws?" Jerry questioned, raising his eyebrow.

Justin tried to continue his little theme, "That is what you call the parents of the girl you're marrying, isn't it?"

It was silent for a few seconds.

"Yeah, that is actually what you call them." Max nodded (it obviously hadn't quite clicked) but they ignored him.

"Oh my god, Justin. You didn't..." Theresa said, a little shocked.

"Yep, I did." he grinned, still waiting for a real reaction from them.

Again, it was silent before his mom attacked him with a hug. "I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!"

"Thanks mom." Justin grinned, hugging her back.

"You better hold onto her, son." his dad said with a smile as he gave Justin a guy-hug.

"I will." he replied.

"Oh, I get it now! Congrats man!" Max said, finally cluing into what was happening.

"Thanks, Max." Justin laughed.

"When will we see her next! I can't wait to have her as a daughter!" Theresa practically sang she was that happy.

"Soon. Chill out, mom." he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"So, how'd you do it?" Jerry asked.

Justin smirked at the memory before telling them the story.

* * *

"So both our parents took it well?" Alex asked Justin later on that night.

"Yep. Weird, right?" Justin replied.

"Yeah. Weird but good." she smiled.

**A/N: How was that? I had to give you something! I'll try and be more prepared for the next chap. I hope you all liked the reactions and stuff; a nice little chap, wasn't it? Anyway, it's late while I'm writing this and I am seriously tired so I'm gonna leave it there. Please leave a little review! They make me happy!**

**And I went to the concert. Never again. How is it possible to be bored at a rock concert? Never mind, my friend had a blast so that was the main thing. :)**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	27. Wedding Day

**A/N: Hello my people! Can't believe this story is almost over! I think just this chap and then a little epilogue that I hope you'll enjoy :) So thank you all for reviewing, you've all been amazing! loveweirdo, ObsessiveWeirdo, Santana123, OriginallyUnknown, Anaya (loved your review! Gave me a laugh :P), Selenator, randomunionjack, Capt John Price, AlexLunaaah, Theonlyredhead, deadman68, BeamerProductions and anyone else! Well, this is it! The wedding! As I said, I don't think I'll do the actual ceremony bit cos that's pretty boring with all the vows and blah blah blah. So I'll do a little before and after the wedding with some cute moments and some funny moments. Are you excited? Well, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this!" a panicked Alex exclaimed.

"Alex, calm down! Don't stress. It's just pre-wedding nerves." Harper assured her.

It was almost a year later and Justin and Alex's wedding day had finally arrived and despite months of being cool and collected, the nerves had finally gotten to Alex.

"Yeah, Harper's right honey. Just relax and take deep breaths." her mother told her soothingly, putting her hand on her shoulder.

Alex closed her eyes and followed her mother's advice. She had been looking forward to this day for so long now but she now understood all those movies where the bride fell apart right before the wedding. It wasn't that she didn't want to marry him – she couldn't imagine anything better – it just all seemed so... real now and it was hard to take in that in a few hours she would be Justin's wife!

Alex took one last deep breath before she opened her eyes and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The hair and make-up girl had done a great job – her hair was in an up-do with two strands left down framing her face. Her make-up was mostly simple but she her eyes were smokey. And her dress was quite simple but perfect. **(A/N: You know I'm bad at describing stuff so it's all on my profile! :D) **

"You OK now?" Louisa asked her daughter.

Alex turned to look at her mom and smiled, "Yeah."

"Don't mean to ruin the moment but we gotta get to the church soon if the ceremony starts in half an hour." Harper informed them. She was maid of honour and she had two other brides maids – Tara and another of Alex's friends, Emma Brooks. They were in the bathroom fighting over the mirror, probably. It wasn't a huge ceremony, they hadn't invited too many people; they had decided that they weren't going to be one of those couple who invite _everybody_ including family you've never even heard of or the mail man. Just close friends and family.

Alex squeaked once Harper had said this, trying to stay calm but not really succeeding.

"Of course, you are allowed to be fashionably late." Louisa said with a smile.

Alex laughed. "Yeah, that boy kept me waiting for a proposal so I think I'll call this payback."

The other tow laughed as well. Harper then sighed and walked to the bathroom door and begun to knock loudly.

"Hey yo princesses! Get your backsides out here!" she yelled. It was always strange when Harper went all New York on them.

Tara and Emma came out of the bathroom in their blue bridesmaid dresses.

"What?" Tara asked Harper impatiently.

"I just wanted you to get out of the bathroom." Harper shrugged before going to sit down on Alex's bed.

"How long now?" Emma asked, checking her light brown hair in the mirror again.

"About 25 minutes." Louisa said.

"Do you wanna head downstairs now?" Tara asked.

Alex nodded after a beat had passed and then stood up.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Louisa almost begun to cry instantly as she looked at her little girl in her wedding dress, "Beautiful." was all she said before giving her a hug.

They all walked out into the hall and pushed the button for the elevator.

"It sort of ruins the effect if you have to go down an elevator." Tara said.

Alex shrugged, "Eh, it's different."

* * *

Justin was at his parent's place and he was trying to be cool. Trying.

"Justin, you're not fooling anybody. It's OK to be nervous." Jerry said top his son whilst trying to fix his tie again.

Justin stopped pacing to look at his dad, "I'm not nervous I'm just," his dad gave him a look and Justin sighed, "freaking out." he finished with a helpless smile.

Jerry left his tie alone for a moment to go over to his son who was sitting in the couch with his hands in his hair.

"Look son, I remember I felt the exact same when I married your mom; like I wasn't good enough. I kept wondering what I could offer her and would I make her happy. But look at us now! You might end up like us." he grinned.

"Jerry! Have you finished getting ready?! Please don't tell me you've gotten food on that tie, you know how long it took me to get that stain out of the last one!" they heard Theresa's voice from upstairs.

Justin raised his eyebrow at his dad.

"OK, maybe not exactly like us." he said, "But trust me; you and Alex are perfect together."

Justin nodded, "Thanks dad."

Theresa came down the stairs then and anyone would've thought that it was her wedding she looked that stressed. "Are you boys even ready? Jerry, let me put your tie on; you could never do it right anyway." she let out a huge sigh, "Men, you can't do anything for yourselves, can you?"

"Hey!" both men said.

"Just hurry! We've got less than half an hour!" she said, fixing Jerry's tie.

"Where's Max?" Justin asked.

"The best man has arrived!" Max came down the stairs at that moment in his suit. Yes, Justin had chosen Max a his best man. It was a slightly dangerous decision but he didn't have many options since most of his old 'friends' were in jail or just plain trouble.

"Great, now let's go!" Theresa hurried them all out the door.

* * *

The wedding march had started. Alex was just going to walk down the aisle; she was shaking and was trying to calm herself down enough that she could actually walk. She looked at her dad who just smiled assuringly at her. She took one last deep breath before she begun to walk.

Justin stood at the alter and he felt like he was going to throw up. He wouldn't, obviously but he had certainly never been as nervous as he was at that moment. He turned to look a Max who gave home a wink. It was more like the kind of wink you'd give someone who had just pulled at a bar; not very appropriate for this situation but it was Max so it didn't really surprise him. He just gave him a small smile. He turned back to the front, closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath. He heard the music start and his heart sped up.

Just had turned to see Alex walking up the aisle and Alex too looked forward at him. As soon as their eyes locked they both thought the same thing at the same time.

"_Definitely the one."_

* * *

Alex yawned as she flopped down on the bed in their hotel room in Rome. They had set off for their honeymoon after the wedding reception and after the long day they were shattered. They had both changed into some sweats whilst on the plane too.

"Who knew a wedding would be so tiring?" Alex said, barely able to keep her eyes open.

Justin laughed at her, "Yeah, who knew?" he answered sarcastically.

Alex got up and hit him lightly, "Shut up!"

Justin laughed again and grabbed her wrists so she couldn't hit him again. "You know it's funny." he said.

"What?" Alex asked. Both had them had basically been smiling non stop all night.

"Alex Russo has quite a ring to it, doesn't it?" he grinned. **(A/N: Haha, I had to put that in! Lol)**

"Yeah, almost like it was meant to be." she smiled before leaning up to kiss him. Time to start the honeymoon...

**A/N: YAY! Finally married! How did you like it, I really, really hope you enjoyed it. I've never wrote a wedding chap before so how was it for a first time? I tried my best. So there will only be one chap after this... I know, I'm crying! I really hope you'll like the last chap cos a couple of people have suggested the idea and I've been thinking about it for a while now so I hope it'll be quite amusing. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this and if you did please review!**

**And I'm working hard on my other stories and I'm hoping to post an Auslly one soon. So I'm excited for that! I'll work hard on trying to get my new Jalex story sorted out too. :D**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	28. Epilogue - Back To School

**A/N: Heeeellllooooo! I can't believe this is actually over! It doesn't feel real! I'm very proud of this story, it's my longest I've ever done so yay! Anyway, you guys have all been so amazing the whole way through! You guys mean so much to me and every review I've received has been appreciated so much! You guys... you light up my world like nobody else. Yes, this is a special occasion so I feel it is appropriate to quote One Direction :P So thank you! Santana123, smileysteph, Capt John Price, OriginallyUnknown, Im a Skyscraper, ObsessiveWeirdo, DynamicLala, Selenator, deadman68, Theonlyredhead, Anaya (I LOVED your review! And tell your sister that I totally did mention you! And do you need a phone to get an account? I don't have internet on my phone (I'm not very with it when it come to technology, lol) I just use my laptop. But that's because it is just MY laptop and no one else uses it, apart form my older brother, occasionally. I get good grades too without trying too hard – I was just born that way. Weird. Anyway, thanks for your awesome review/life story lol), XxsmcxX and everyone who has ever reviewed or supported this story! Well, in this final chap I thought I'd keep it light and fun, possibly some cute moments but just something nice to send this story off. Well, for the last time in this story, read on and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

6 Months Later

Alex and Justin were taking a walk through town, just to pass some time since they both had a day off work. Plus, it saved money on gas for the car which they needed since they were still paying off bits and pieces of the wedding.

"I don't get how people walk everywhere for fun." Alex commented.

"You're so lazy!" Justin laughed, "How do you even stand up?"

"I've always loved your sense of humour." Alex shot back sarcastically with a cheesy grin.

"Whatever. Don't you think it's a little romantic?" he asked teasingly.

"It might be if it was at night. With Stars. On the beach. In a foreign country." she replied.

"How much walking do you think it would take to reach a foreign country by the time it's dark?" he asked, simply to annoy her.

"Now you're just taking the piss." she gave him a light shove.

They still acted the same as ever but that's what made their relationship great. They'd been acting a little like an old married couple for a while so they didn't feel out of place. But they still acted a little like they were still only dating but that wasn't a bad thing; they were still young. Plus, it it just how there relationship worked, it's what made them them.

"Hey, check it out." Justin stopped their little argument and nodded towards what he was talking about.

"Wow. Tribeca Prep. I don't go this way often any more." Alex said as they looked over at their old school.

"Me neither. It's been a while." Justin replied before a grin spread across his face. "Let's go in."

"What? I was thankful to get out of there." Alex protested but Justin began to walk towards it anyway, dragging her with him.

"Yeah but it's not as though we're going to get some lessons." he answered. They had reached the doors now and had walked in. It must have been during class as the halls were empty.

"What now? We walk into a class and tell them our life story?" Alex folded her arms.

Justin rolled his eyes. "And I thought school was worse for me."

"Who goes there?" they both turned around at the all-too-familiar voice.

"Whoa, you still work here Mr Laritate?" Alex asked their old principal. "Shouldn't you be, like, retired?"

"I'm not _that_ old, Miss Santiago." he replied after recognizing his former pupils/troublemakers.

"Actually it's Russo." she corrected him. Saying that still made her smile.

Mr Laritate caught a glimpse of their wedding bands and raised his eyebrows. "Well darn-tootn' I never saw that comin'."

"Still diggin' the whole cowboy thing I see." Justin commented.

"I'll have you know I'm a cowboy to the bone!" he said, straightening his bolo tie. "Why don't you two come through to my office, class finishes in a few minutes."

They followed him into his office and looked around. "Man, this place holds some good memories." Justin smirked.

"Still got that dirty mind then, Russo." he said before frowning in confusion as he realised that they should now both be referred to as Russo.

"I was referring to the place I met my wife; you made it dirty right then." Justin said, enjoying getting one over on his old principal.

"Well you still have a comeback for everything, anyway." Mr Laritate muttered. "So what, did the prison have enough of you and throw you out." he joked, chuckling to himself.

"I got outta that place nearly 2 years ago for good behaviour I'll have you know." Justin replied.

Mr Laritate stopped laughing, "Wait, your serious?" he didn't think he would've _actually_ ended up in prison.

Justin just nodded before sitting down on one of the chairs in the office.

Mr Laritate shook his head. "How did this happen anyway?" he asked, referring to Justin and Alex.

"It's a _long_ story." Alex sighed before also sitting down.

"Well, I do like a good story." Mr Laritate answered.

So they began to tell their story and throughout as he listened, Mr Laritate was amazed at how his old pupils had grown up. They still had childish elements about them but he could see they were adults now – not the troublesome teens he once taught. Especially Justin, he thought he couldn't be helped but hearing how he made up with his family and made something of his life gave him hope that some of the pupils he had now who are a little similar to him may actually be able to change. And form what he gathered, it was mostly thanks to Alex, who had also grown into a young woman. He always had a soft spot for Alex though – it was a strange relationship they had but they saw each other often enough they were like 'frenemies' (_as the young folk seem to call it_). But she was more mature now; they both were. They were good for each other.

"That is some story. But I'm happy for you." Mr Laritate smiled.

"Thanks, sir." Alex smiled back.

"Please, call me Hershel." he replied. **(A/N: That's his real first name if any of you remember. I had to look it up but I knew it was something that Alex laughed at...)**

"I think we'll stick to sir." Justin chuckled, that name always made him laugh.

"Well, I have important Head Teacher business to attend to." Mr Laritate said, standing up.

"Might that involve that box of doughnuts." Alex pointed to the box of doughnuts on his desk.

"Of course not. I might eat them whilst doing my important business though." he said, though he had a small smile on his face. She knew him too well.

They all said their goodbyes and once out of the school, Justin and Alex started to laugh.

"I can't believe we willingly went back into our old school to talk to our old principal." Justin said.

"Yeah, it was weird. But kinda cool." Alex replied. "We've some a long way since we were in there."

"Yeah, we have." he said before giving her a kiss. "I love you Alex Russo."

Alex laughed, "Yeah, I love you too."

**A/N: That's it! *cries* I had to make it cheesy at the end. I hope you liked that though; a good way to end the story. I really can't believe it's done but at least it'll give me more time for my other stories :D You guys have been soooooooooooooooooooo amazing and I love you all dearly! I hope to see you again soon!**

**Lotsa Love**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


End file.
